Kyoto
by thaliasanada
Summary: Love story de Kaori et Ryo sous fond de balade à Kyoto.
1. Départ pour Kyoto

_Voici une de mes fics sur City Hunter que j'aime beaucoup (non non je ne me vante pas !) Ayant vécu à Kyôto, j'ai eu envie de faire partager un peu mon amour pour cette ville. Bonne lecture et faites moi pleins de com :)_

* * *

Miki tapotait ses doigts sur le comptoir du café, poussant, pratiquement toutes les deux minutes, des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Falcon, lui, avait arrêté de se tourner vers elle à chaque fois et continuait à essuyer ses verres lascivement. Exaspérée, elle se posa devant lui les bras croisés.

-Mais mon chéri…commença-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

Falcon s'arrêta alors pour la regarder et inspira profondément :

-Je te l'ai dis ma douce…je ne peux pas partir pour ce week-end.

Miki rageait. Elle avait tout arrangé dans les moindres détails, billets de train, réservation d'hôtel et même un programme de visite. Ce week-end s'annonçait paradisiaque et voilà que sa petite « surprise » tombait au mauvais moment pour son mari.

-Pufffff, soupira la belle barmaid. Et dire que je ne peux même pas me faire rembourser…c'est bien ma chance.

Ce fut à ce moment que Kaori passa la porte du café. Elle vit de suite que son amie n'avait pas l'air bien.

-Miki ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Ah Kaori ! Tu ne vas pas le croire mais le petit week-end que j'ai préparé avec tant d'amour pour mon cher et tendre, tombe à l'eau…

Kaori avait entendu Miki parlait de cette petite escapade depuis plus de deux semaines et savait à quel point elle y tenait.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Monsieur ne peut plus partir ! Il a reçu une demande de la plus haute importance ! Et ma demande à moi passe après ! Ahhhhhhhhhh, s'énerva la mercenaire, je ne peux pas y croire !

-Change les dates, s'aventura à répondre la nettoyeuse, voyant l'état de son amie.

-Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est bien ça le problème ! J'ai tout pris en promotion et je ne peux rien changer ni me faire rembourser ! Ahhhhhhh je le haie.

Miki regarda furieusement son mari et fit une moue boudeuse. Puis comme par enchantement la jeune femme se retourna vers Kaori, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Mais j'y pense…toi et ton cher partenaire…

-Quoi ? demanda Kaori en remerciant de la tête Falcon qui venait de lui déposer un café brulant devant son siège.

-Mais c'est bien sûr ! s'écria Miki. Puisque nous on ne peut pas en profiter, je sais qui va pouvoir !

Kaori ne comprenait pas son amie, si triste la seconde d'avant, elle avait l'air, maintenant, triomphante. Miki avait dans les yeux une lueur folle qui la fit trembler.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Je te fais un cadeau Kaori, relança la mercenaire. Et tu as intérêt à en profiter !

Kaori ne semblait pas comprendre un traitre mot de ce que sous-entendait la belle brune. Mais ce fut le début de l'aventure pour City Hunter.

Il était 9h10 et en ce vendredi matin la gare de Tôkyô grouillait de monde. Assit sur son bagage noir, les yeux encore endormis, l'homme brun se grattait la tête en baillant à l'infini. Comment s'était il retrouvait dans cette situation ? Il se le demandait. Alors qu'il draguait Miki au Cat's Eye, la veille au soir, il avait été étonné que la jeune femme réponde à ses avances. Douce et même un peu câline, elle lui avait passé la brosse pendant près d'une heure pour le convaincre de partir en week-end avec Kaori ! Que ne faisait-il pas pour les beaux yeux d'une belle femme ! La bave aux lèvres, il avait fini par accepter et maintenant il se trouvait dans la gare, tôt ce matin pour partir en direction de Kyôto ! Sa partenaire avait parut tout d'abord stressée puis ravie comme un enfant qui allait rencontrer le père noël. Elle s'était mise à sautiller de partout dans l'appartement quand il était rentré avec les billets de train dans la main. Bien sûr, il avait vite comprit le manège de Miki mais finalement partir quelques jours ne leur feraient pas de mal surtout pour Kaori. Mais qu'est ce que c'était dur de quitter son lit douillet de si bonne heure ! Toujours ensommeillé, ce fut la voix de Kaori qui le ramena dans la gare :

-Ryô ? Dis-moi, tu es déjà allé à Kyôto ?

-Hum, oui il y a longtemps.

-A bon ? Moi, je n'y suis jamais allée…comment s'est ?

-Traditionnel…enfin tu verras par toi-même dans quelques heures.

Kaori était excitait comme une puce. Partir dans une ville inconnue avec Ryô à ses côtés, elle n'en aurait même pas rêvé. Merci Miki, comme on dit le malheur des uns fait le bonheur des autres !

Assis dans le shinkansen qui les amenaient en direction de Kyôto, Ryô s'écroula à peine la tête posée sur le dossier. Kaori, elle, regardait le paysage défiler à la vitesse du vent. Arrivés à la hauteur du mont Fuji, elle voulu réveiller son partenaire pour partager ce moment mais elle se résigna à le laisser dormir. Il était trop beau ainsi. Kaori lui dégagea une mèche cheveux du visage et se remit à contempler le paysage.

3h30 après leur départ, le couple City Hunter arriva enfin à Kyôto. Sa gare moderne et immense, impressionna la jeune femme, très différente de celle de Tôkyô, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses yeux pétillants tournaient dans tous les sens, et elle poussait des cris d'extase à chaque fois qu'elle voyait des boutiques de luxe ou des vitrines de restaurants alléchantes. Ryô regardait amusé sa partenaire se comporter comme une gamine. Elle sautillait partout en lui montant du doigt tout et n'importe quoi. Arrivant devant l'entrée de la gare, elle resta en contemplation devant la tour qui se dressait devant eux. La tour de Kyôto n'avait rien avoir avec sa jumelle, blanche et ronde, elle se tenait fièrement au dessus des buildings, abritant à son sommet un des meilleurs restaurant de la ville. Image moderne typique de la ville, elle et la plus grande gare du pays représentaient les premiers bâtiments accueillants de cette dernière.

-Bus ou taxi ? demanda Kaori en sortant de sa contemplation.

-Comme tu veux…en bus on en aura pour moins cher mais c'est plus long.

-Taxi alors ! Vu qu'on part en week-end par les frais de la princesse, on peut se le permettre !

Kaori monta la première dans le taxi de couleur noire dont la porte automatique s'ouvrit à l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Indiquant l'adresse de leur Ryokan (auberge traditionnelle japonaise, lire le « r » comme un « l » roulé…et oui pour Ryô c'est pareil ^^), elle se remit à regarder cette ville inconnue.

- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Kaori au chauffeur de taxi ganté de blanc.

-Dans le quartier le plus traditionnel de la ville : Gion dans le Higayashiyama-ku. C'est ici que se trouve votre Ryokan.

-C'est magnifique !

Après avoir passé la Kamogawa, rivière coupant Kyôto en deux et quitté la grande avenue de Shijo-dori qui finissait sa course sur le temple rouge vif « Yasaka-jinja », le taxi tourna dans une petite rue bordée de charmantes petites maisons en bois. Sous le charme des lieux, Kaori ne ratait rien, imprimant chaque détails dans sa tête. Ryô, lui, paraissait indifférent comme à son habitude. Stoppant devant une petite bâtisse en bois où un énorme écriteau indiquant « Ryokan Hanabi » (hanabi signifiant « feux d'artifice ») trônait en son centre, le chauffeur de taxi sorti les bagages du coffre et ouvrit la porte pour que Kaori puisse sortir.

-Vous êtes arrivés ! Bon séjour à Kyôto, messieurs, dame.

Ryô paya l'homme et attrapa les bagages quand une femme de la soixantaine, vêtue d'un kimono, ouvrit la porte coulissante du Ryokan.

-Bonjour ! Vous devez être monsieur et madame Saeba n'est-ce pas ?

Kaori se mit à rougir instantanément tandis que Ryô restait sans voix. Avais-tu bien entendu ? Monsieur et Madame Saeba ? Mais qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

Voulant intervenir, il se vit interrompu par sa partenaire qui prenait les devants en acquiesçant de la tête.

-Irashaimasen ! (bienvenue), lança en souriant la vieille femme. Entrez, je veux vous montrer votre chambre et ensuite je vous dirais les règles de la maison.

Comment ça « votre » chambre ? Ryô ne s'imaginais pas qu'ils n'auraient qu'une seule chambre. Mais dans quoi était-il tombé ? Il voulu intervenir une deuxième fois mais Kaori posa une question avant lui à la veille femme :

-Comment ça les règles de la maison ?

Tout en gravissant les escaliers qui les menaient au second étage (sachez qu'au Japon le 2ème étage est en fait le 1er étage « français », là-bas le rez de chaussé est considéré comme le 1er étage) la veille dame répondit à la nettoyeuse.

-Vous n'êtes jamais allé dans un Ryokan, n'est-ce pas Madame ?

-Non…

-Très bien, je vais donc vous expliquer. Ici, cela ressemble pas mal à une auberge de famille en faite. Même si vous avez toute votre indépendance dans votre chambre, les bains ainsi que la salle à manger sont communs. De plus, il y a un couvre feu. Je ferme les portes de l'établissement à minuit et demi précis. Après cette heure, vous ne pouvez pas accéder à votre chambre.

Kaori avaient les yeux ronds comme des billes. Etonnant, même de nos jours, la tradition restait de mise à Kyôto.

-Voici la chambre. Spéciale lune de miel, taquina la veille femme ce qui fit encore plus rougir Kaori.

Ryô ne bougeait pas. La chambre n'était pas très grande et il eut du mal à déglutir en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir passer deux nuits seuls avec Kaori dans cette pièce.

-Les futons sont dans le placard, je vous laisse maintenant tranquilles. Si vous avez des questions, je serais en bas. Au fait, votre forfait comprend les petits déjeunés seulement si vous voulez dîner ici, prévenez moi à l'avance s'il vous plait.

Sur ce la femme disparut, laissant seuls les deux partenaires. Kaori inspectait la pièce. Tatamis au sol, petite table en bois en son centre avec un magnifique bouquet d'ikebana posé dessus et calligraphie sur le mur. La décoration était minimaliste mais traditionnelle et agréable. Plus loin un grand placard et une petite pièce qui creusait le mur où se tenaient un mini frigo, un lavabo et un meuble comprenant une bouilloire électrique et un téléphone. Un bruit fit se retourner Kaori et elle se retrouva face à face avec un Ryô plutôt mécontent.

-Comment ça monsieur et madame Saeba ? et pourquoi on est dans la même chambre ? et c'est quoi cette histoire de lune de miel ?

Ryô voyait rouge, le piège de ce « charmant week-end » se refermait sur lui. Kaori, elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Heu…c'est-à-dire que…Miki ne t'a rien dit ?

-NON ! Autrement je ne serais pas venu ! hurla Ryô.

-Et bien…comment dire…vu qu'elle avait réservé pour elle et son mari, elle a pris un Ryokan où seuls les couples sont admis.

Tournant ses doigts dans son pull, Kaori n'arrivait pas à regarder son partenaire dans les yeux.

-Si elle n'avait pas appelé hier soir pour dire que les occupants de la chambre seraient différents de ceux qui ont réservé, nous n'aurions pas pu venir…

-Et pourquoi une « lune de miel » ?

Kaori se mit à rougir.

-Miki … a menti pour pouvoir changer la réservation. Elle s'est fait passé pour l'agence de voyage et a dit qu'il y avait une erreur, que nous venions de nous marier et que c'était notre voyage de noce…

Kaori était devenue rouge vif en prononçant ses mots. Ryô soupira. Voilà qui ne l'arrangeait pas. Mais comme sa partenaire avait l'air de s'amuser, il prit sur lui et se dirigea vers la placard.

-Bon, ça va heureusement il y a deux futons.

Kaori le remercia silencieusement et s'approcha de la fenêtre pour regarder à l'extérieur. Le quartier était vraiment ce qu'on pouvait trouver de plus traditionnel dans tout le Japon. Kyôto, rare ville à avoir été épargnée par les bombardements de la seconde guerre mondiale, avait gardait une âme venue d'un autre siècle. La jeune femme s'attendait à voir surgir un samurai au détour de la ruelle suivit d'une geisha en détresse.

-C'est vraiment magnifique !

-Oui…mais si tu veux en voir plus, je te propose de partir à la découverte de la ville et de trouver un restaurant pour midi car je commence à avoir faim moi !

Kaori rigola et se pressa à la suite du nettoyeur qui sortait déjà de la chambre.


	2. 1er aprés midi à Kyoto

Il est déjà 13h30 et le ventre du nettoyeur hurle sa faim. Dépité, il allume une cigarette dans la rue et se retourne vers son ange.

-Tu veux manger quoi ?

Kaori perdu dans sa contemplation, ne lui répond pas. Ses yeux passent de rues en rues pour prendre notes de tout ce qu'ils voient. Maisons traditionnelles en bois, statues protectrices devant les portes, système de protection contre le feu (des sceaux rouges remplis d'eau ^^), rideaux blancs où de multiples kanji étaient écrits flottant dans le vent, diverses sculptures représentant des lions ou autre animal mystique. Ryô en est amusé mais ne perdant pas son objectif de vu, il se met à râler plus fort et se précipite vers elle.

-Kaoriiii, j'ai faimmmmmmm !

La jeune femme soupire alors et daigne lui répondre :

-J'ai envie de takoyaki ! pas toi ? Vu que nous sommes dans le Kansai, autant manger des spécialités d'ici, dit-elle enthousiaste.

-Mouai…pourquoi pas…

Sans perdre plus de temps, ils s'élancent en direction de l'avenue principale Shijo. Il y a foule à cette heure. Il faut dire que la saison prête à ça. Nombreux sont les touristes qui viennent à Kyôto pour le « Hanami » (période où les cerisiers sont en fleursJ). Cette fête où les gens se rassemblent entre amis ou en famille pour pique niqué sous les arbres en fleurs. Miki avait vraiment tout prévu, un voyage romantique pendant la meilleur saison. Kaori se sentait un peu coupable de profiter à sa place de tout ça mais quand elle regardait la silhouette de l'homme qu'elle voyait devant elle, sa culpabilité disparaissait pour faire place au bonheur d'être avec lui.

Ryô s'arrête d'un coup et regarde autour de lui, une bonne odeur lui arrive aux narines et ni une ni deux, il s'élance à sa rencontre. Kaori surprise le perd de vu dans la foule et perd aussi son magnifique sourire. Il ne lui aura pas fallut longtemps pour que son cher partenaire fasse des siennes. Parti à sa poursuite, elle s'arrête pourtant devant un marchand de takoyaki, trouvé, avant le nettoyeur.

-Madame ?

-Une douzaine s'il vous plait, répond Kaori, les yeux brillants d'envie devant ses grosses boules de poulpe.

-Ok, c'est parti !

Kaori est aux anges, sa boite de takoyaki dans les mains, elle essaie de retrouver son partenaire. Sans grande difficulté en fait car des cris de femme attire son attention. A grandes enjambées, elle arrive à leur origine et se prenant la tête dans la main, assiste au même spectacle quotidien de Tôkyô où Ryô est le héro. Accroupi sous les jupe d'une jolie étudiante, une boite fumante de soba dans la main gauche et sa main droite devenant vite indécente, le nettoyeur, rictus de bave et œil lubrique, essaie de draguer tant bien que mal. Mais c'est sans compter sur les réflex de sa partenaire qui en une seconde l'envoie volé dans les airs grâce à sa massue. Exaspérée, elle repart dans la direction opposée à sa chute et passe ses nerfs sur la boite de takoyaki en, en avalant un rageusement. Malheureusement pour elle, le poulpe trop chaud la fait à demi s'étouffer. Tel un chevalier accourant vers sa belle en détresse, Ryô arrive par derrière et lui tape dans le dos.

-Attention, Kaori ! C'est chaud !

Le regard noir que lui lance la belle, lui fait vite comprendre qu'il ne faut mieux pas qu'il continu et donc se raclant la gorge, il change de sujet :

-Bon, c'est quoi le programme ? On avale tout ça et ensuite ?

-On visite la ville ! répondit une Kaori de plus en plus exaspérée.

-Oui ça j'ai compris mais on commence par où ?

Kaori l'entraine alors dans une ruelle perpendiculaire un peu moins fréquentée et sort sa carte de Kyôto.

-Bon…nous sommes là. Pas très loin, il y a le Yasaka-jinja…et le Kiyomizu-dera…la grande Kannôn, les rues des sannenzaka…même le Heian-jingû n'est pas trop loin…

-Que des temples quoi ! Ah super ! je vais passer un week-end « culturel » !

-Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? ragea Kaori.

-Heu…cabarets, Geishas à mon bras, aller au Pontocho… (le quartier du pontocho est celui des boites de nuit et des bars).

Ryô n'a pas eut le temps de continuer qu'une massue de 100 tonnes arriva sur sa tête. Kaori rouge de colère, traça son chemin pour se perdre dans les petites rues de Gion. Murmurant des paroles que seule elle pouvait entendre, la jeune femme se décide finalement pour partir en direction des rues sannenzaka et ninenzaka. Ces rues mènent au Kiyomizu-dera puis à la grande Kannôn. Le programme plait à la nettoyeuse et se calmant un peu elle se retourne pour voir si Ryô la suit. Il est là, mains dans les poches, bouche pleine et regard fuyant. Kaori sourit, elle reprend son attaque sur les takoyaki et se déplace dans les ruelles faites de maisons de bois.

Le début des rues monte. Beaucoup moins traditionnelles que les maisons de Gion, les bâtisses qui les bordent, ressemblent plus à celles de la banlieue de Tôkyô. Tout est calme, les touristes sont un peu moins pressant ici. Kaori regarde tout et trottinant gaiement, elle sort son appareil photo, pour commencer sa réserve de souvenirs. Les rues sont dallées, les voitures n'y ont pas accès, seuls les « pousses-pousses » tirés par de courageux jeunes hommes ont loi ici. Levant ses yeux pétillants, la brunette prend une photo de la vieille pagode de cinq étages qui se dresse devant elle. Cette pagode est la plus vieille de la ville et à son pied trône un petit temple sans prétention qui est joliment coloré d'offrandes de prières. Puis zigzagant en son côté, le couple se retrouve en plein dans le sannenzaka qui est entouré de maisons de bois étant pour la plupart des magasins de poteries. Mitraillant à tout va avec son appareil photo, Kaori s'extasie de tout. Ryô lui la suit des yeux avec tendresse et se laisse entrainer jusqu'au grand escalier de pierres. A ce moment là, trois silhouettes poudrées de blanc, apparaissent devant eux. Excitée, Kaori lâche un « ah » de surprise et se presse pour prendre une photos mais Ryô arrivé à sa droit éclate de rire.

-Ce ne sont pas des maikos Kaori !

-Quoi ?

-Regarde bien…

Plissant les yeux pour obtenir une image plus nette, la nettoyeuse se rend compte qu'elle à faire devant elle à de simples touristes déguisés en Geishas.

-Oh, zut ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Des déguisements…ici tu peux en louer pour quelques heures et te promener avec, répondit l'homme pour lui expliquer. Les vraies sont plus jolies !

Déçue la jeune femme se tourne vers son partenaire et les yeux suppliants font place à des yeux de surprise.

-Comment tu sais tout ça toi ?

-Je te l'ai dis, je suis déjà venu à Kyôto. Et je me suis fais aussi avoir…

Ne demandant pas plus d'explication car elle aperçoit le regard fuyant de l'homme, le couple repart pour rejoindre la petite rue commerçante qui monte en direction du Kiyomizu-dera. Ici, la foule est compacte et Kaori est obligée d'attraper le bras de Ryô pour ne pas le perdre. Surprit, le nettoyeur veut se dégager mais il sent que la jeune femme n'est pas rassurée et finalement se rapproche d'elle pour continuer de la faire avancer. Toutes les boutiques sont pleines de souvenirs en tout genre : gâteaux à l'effigie du temple, petites statues de la pagode ou de bouddha, poteries, éventails ou encore vêtements plus ou moins traditionnels. Les touristes s'y pressent et les marchands cris des « Irashaimasen » à tout va. Arrivés finalement au pied du temple, un magnifique cerisier en fleurs les accueillent. Tous se presse pour le prendre en photo et Kaori se fait entrainer par un petit groupe de collégiennes en furie. Ryô, amusé, essaie de la rattraper au vol.

-Mais elles sont folles ! hurla Kaori.

Mort de rire, Ryô se fait alors allongé par une de ses massues. Kaori le laissant en arrière repart sur l'escalier pour reprendre son expédition. Le Kiyomizu-dera se dresse fièrement devant elle. Plusieurs monuments le constitue. Une pagode tout d'abord vers la gauche ouvre le passage puis une fontaine à tête de dragon devant l'entrée. Cette fontaine sert pour la purification. Nombreux sont les japonais qui y sont pour se laver les mains et en boire un peu de son eau. Kaori fait de même et rejoint son partenaire au guichet pour acheter leurs billets d'entrée. Une fois passés la grande porte de bois, les deux amis se retrouve face au bâtiment principal qui compose le temple. Niché sur pilotis géants, la bâtisse est monumentale. Le nombre de visiteur aussi. S'avançant prudemment, le couple essaie de jeter un œil sur l'objet qui se fait mitraillé par les appareils photos. Surprise, Kaori arrive à le voir, il s'agit d'un bouddha mais de couleur noir, très rare de le trouver de cette couleur la jeune femme fait de même en le prenant en photo. Puis ils continuent leur route et se trouve sur un immense espace dégagé qui donne une vue extraordinaire en hauteur sur la ville et sur le parc du temple. Rempli de momiji, le parc entour l'endroit et un sentier en fait le tour pour finir sur une seconde pagode plus petite. Puis plus loin vers la sortie, un petit étang où flottent des nénufars ferme la marche. Sur la place tous les visiteurs s'y font prendre en photo et continuent leur route. Mais Kaori, elle, reste un moment les yeux perdus sur ce splendide paysage. Regardant les cerisiers en fleurs et l'étendu de la ville. Puis une voix la ramène sur terre.

-Vous voulez que je vous prenne en photo ?

Une veille femme lui fait un beau sourire tendant la main vers la jeune femme pour qu'elle lui donne son appareil.

-Heu…oui merci.

Kaori prend alors la pose mais la vieille femme se tourne vers Ryô.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Allez rejoindre votre femme !

Sous le choc, Ryô ne réagit pas et Kaori devint immédiatement écarlate. Puis d'un pas léger le nettoyeur s'approche de sa douce et passe son bras autour des ses épaules, la rapprochant de lui. La vieille femme les prend alors en photo et retend l'appareil à Ryô.

-Merci, lui répond-il en souriant.

Ryô jette un œil à la photo et va pour la montrer à Kaori mais reste stupéfait en voyant la jeune femme complètement paniquée.

-Kaori ? Ca va ?

De la fumée sortant de ses oreilles, Kaori évite le regard de l'homme. Ryô, lui, rigole et la laisse reprendre ses émotions. Le reste de la visite se fait dans le calme et le silence entre les deux partenaires. Pour détendre l'atmosphère, Ryô reprend son rôle de pervers et se précipite sur toutes les jolies femmes qui se trouvent dans le sanctuaire des amoureux qui surplombe l'entrée. Mais quand il rejoint Kaori, elle remarque qu'il a sur le visage des talissements porte bonheur incrustés. L'image fit éclater de rire la jeune femme, ce qui décontracta l'ambiance entre eux.

Passant par la ninenzaka qui menait du Kiyomizu à la grande Kannôn, Kaori attrapa le bras de Ryô et commença à faire des commentaires sur le temple et la vue magnifique qui donnait sur la ville. Ryô l'écoutait attentivement sans faire l'imbécile ni dire des bêtises. Voir son ange aussi ravie de son week-end, le rendait heureux. Elle semblait si heureuse et épanouie qu'il se décida à lui faire passer un bon moment. Pourtant l'événement de la photo l'avait bien fait rire et il se décida à remettre ça sur le tapis :

-Tu veux la voir ?

-Quoi ?

-La photo de nous…lui dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

De nouveau rouge écarlate, la jeune femme se détacha de l'homme et une pointe de colère dans la voix, elle lui déclara :

- Va-y ! Moques toi de moi ! J'ai l'habitude !

Ryô stupéfait, ne comprenait pas sa réaction.

-Mais je ne t'ai rien dit…

-Tu peux l'effacer si tu veux ! Je m'en fou !

Puis comme une fusée, elle parti à travers la foule se dirigeant vers le tori géant qui annonçait l'approche de la Kannôn et du temple Kôdai-ji.

« Je ne la comprendrai jamais…si je me moque d'elle, elle me tape dessus avec sa massue et si je suis sérieux, elle part en courant ! Ahh, les femmes ! ».

La grande Kannôn, construction récente du XXème siècle est un hommage aux disparus de la seconde guerre mondiale. Beaucoup moins belle à regarder que ces homologues, l'intérêt du monument reste sa taille. A ses côtés, Kaori avait l'impression d'être une fourmi. Le reste, trop moderne au goût de cette dernière ne l'attira pas. Seules les statues des représentations divines la contentèrent. Le tour fut vite fait et ils s'éloignèrent d'elle pour finir par la visite du Kôdai-ji, temple datant de 1605 bâti en mémoire pour Hideyoshi Toyotomi par son épouse.

-J'ai mal aux pieds ! râla Kaori assise sur un petit muret.

-Moi j'ai faim ! se lamentait Ryô, regardant sa montre. Il est quand même déjà 18h ! Qu'est ce que tu as prévu pour ce soir ?

Kaori le regarda interloquée. En fait, elle avait suivit son envie pour le programme de l'après-midi mais maintenant elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire.

-Bon si tu ne le sais pas moi je vais aller faire la fête !

Reprenant sa tête de pervers, Ryô regardait tout autour de lui à la recherche d'une belle femme à séduire. Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la vieille femme qui les avait pris en photo quelques heures plus tôt. Se déplaçant vers Kaori, la dame lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

- Excusez-moi de m'immiscer dans votre conversation mais j'ai l'impression que vous ne connaissez pas bien la ville. Touristes ? Si je peux vous aidez.

-Oui nous sommes de Tôkyô.

-Oh Tôkyô, mon fils vit là-bas. Quelle grande ville, rien avoir avec ici, c'est sûr. Vous ne savez pas quoi faire ce soir ?

-Non… nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchit en fait, répondit Kaori gênée.

-Vous savez avec le « hanami », il y a de magnifiques endroits où aller « fêter » ça, lança-t-elle avec un regard complice pour le nettoyeur.

C'était vrai que depuis que Kaori et Ryô étaient devenus partenaires et d'Hideyuki était mort, Kaori n'avait plus fêté le hanami. La dernière fois elle était au lycée avec ses amies et elle profitait des trêves des examens pour aller sous les cerisiers en fleurs. Jamais elle n'avait proposé à Ryô d'y aller avec elle de peur que ce dernier refuse son offre. Mais ce soir ils étaient tous les deux seuls dans cette ville inconnue et c'était peut-être l'occasion où jamais.

-Si je peux me permettre de vous recommandez un endroit pour ce soir, c'est bien le Yasaka-jinja. Vous y trouverez certes la plus forte concentration de population mais aussi le plus beau cerisier de la ville. C'est le plus vieux et le plus grand. C'est juste à côté d'ici…finissait la vieille femme.

-C'est une très bonne idée, non Ryô ?

Le nettoyeur fit mine de ne pas apprécier que l'on réduise ses plans à l'eau mais au fond de lui, il adorait l'idée.

-Mouai…pourquoi pas…

Heureuse Kaori remercia chaleureusement la vieille femme et le duo parti en direction du temple.


	3. Hanami

Arrivés devant le Yasaka-jinja, le couple de nettoyeurs s'arrêta devant la masse de gens présente. Bien sur, bien loin de la concentration plus que folle de personnes présentes pour le nouvel an où le temple affiche à cette période un passage se chiffrant à plus d'un million de têtes. Il y avait quand même des centaines de familles présentes ce soir là. Kaori hésita un instant, interdite. Habituée, certes, à voir beaucoup de monde à Tôkyô, elle ne s'imaginait pas en voir autant à Kyôto. Voyant son trouble, Ryô orienta le sujet sur le temple lui-même.

-Regarde Kaori comme ce temple est magnifique !

La jeune femme regarda tout autour d'elle et se laissa bercer par sa vision. La porte s'ouvrant sur le temple perchée après les quelques marches, était rouge orangé avec des fenêtres de bois bleues. Deux statues protectrices à sa gauche et à sa droite se dressaient fièrement derrière un fin grillage. Entrant dans le sanctuaire, des marchands ambulants ouvraient la marche. Ils vendaient de tout en nourriture comme des sobas, takoyaki, patates douces frites, poulpe grillé, pommes d'amour ou barbe à papa et d'autres proposaient des jeux de loterie ou même une maison hantée. Poursuivant leur marche, ils arrivèrent sur le temple lui-même. Se présentant devant eux, un bâtiment où étaient suspendu des dizaines de tonneaux de saké blancs et noirs. Ces tonneaux, normalement pleins sont des offrandes pour le temple. Sur la gauche du bâtiment se trouvait celui des prières. De la même couleur que la porte, orangé, blanc et bleu, il avait aussi des moulures rouges, vertes et bleues représentant des gargouilles au long nez sur le haut des poutres. Bon nombre de gens tiraient sur les cordes en faisant retentir les cloches pour prier et de nombreux enfants couraient autour d'eux. De la musique traditionnelle arrivait aux oreilles des Tokyoïtes, le son du shamisen (instrument traditionnel japonais ressemblant un peu à une guitare mais ne possédant que 4 cordes) découpant l'air, jouait crescendo.

-On va se trouver une place ? demanda Ryô en sortant Kaori de sa contemplation.  
-Oui bien sur !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc. Sur leur gauche, un restaurant en plein air servait les clients assis sur des tatamis. Plus loin de grandes bâches bleues étaient étendues sur le sol sous tous les sakuras en fleurs. Et au centre sous la lumière de la lune se dressait majestueusement un immense cerisier au tronc démesuré. Lâchant un « ah » de surprise, Kaori fut sous le choc d'une telle merveille. L'arbre devait avoir des dizaines d'année voir des centaines d'années, ses branches fortes étaient fleuries de milliers de fleurs qui se balançaient dans le vent. Des pétales s'envolaient en dessinant des tourbillons dans l'air et atterrissaient avec grâce sur le sol bleu. Eclairé par des projeteurs posés à son pied, l'arbre dominait tout le parc et semblait entourer tous les gens de ses bras protecteurs. La vieille dame avait raison, l'endroit était magique.

- Où veux-tu t'assoir, demanda Ryô en cherchant des yeux un emplacement libre.  
-Près de cet arbre…si on trouve de la place. J'aimerais le voir de plus près, il est si beau !  
-Ok, allons voir si on peut trouver ça.

Zigzaguant entre les personnes déjà assises sur le sol, le duo se déplaça vers le grand cerisier, en cherchant du regard une place qui pourrait leur convenir. Sous un petit sakura qui ne payait pas de mine, un peu éloigné des gens, Kaori entraina Ryô dessous et posa son sac.

- Ici ! dit-elle fièrement.

Ryô rendit son sourire à Kaori et acquiesça.

-Ok, maintenant qu'on a une place, je vais chercher quelque chose à manger et à boire. Que veux-tu ?  
-Heu…des karaage tiens ! (poulet frit, présentés en boule dans un gobelet) et une bouteille d'eau.  
-Pas de bière ? Attend Kaori, tu ne peux pas faire un hanami sans une bonne bière ! s'insurgea Ryô.  
-Heu…ok, mais juste une alors.  
-Très bien, reste là, je reviens vite.

Le nettoyeur parti rapidement vers les stands, laissant une Kaori toujours en plein extase devant les fleurs de cerisiers. Arrivé à leur hauteur, Ryô réalisa que les marchands vendaient bien de la nourriture mais les bières étaient hors de prix ! Revenant sur ses pas, il interpela un jeune homme.

- Excusez-moi ! Pourriez vous me dire s'il y a un combini dans le coin ? (combini = superette ouverte 24h/24h au Japon où on vend de tout).  
-A la sortie principale, sur Shijo, il y en a un…  
-Merci.

Ryô reparti en se faufilant parmi la foule.  
Kaori senti son portable vibrer. Regardant l'écran, elle vit qu'elle avait reçu un mail de la part de Miki. Celle-ci lui demandait comment cela se passait et si elle appréciait son voyage. Kaori lui répondit gentiment en lui racontant brièvement sa journée et en la remerciant encore pour ce beau cadeau. Puis elle ajouta une photo du sakura centenaire en pièce jointe pour lui montrer ce qu'elle voyait au même moment. Et puis quand le mail fut envoyé, Kaori repensa à la photo de cet après-midi et elle se mit à rougir. Prenant l'appareil photo, elle fit défiler les photos puis tomba sur celle qu'elle voulait voir. La photo était magnifique. Kaori semblait gênée mais le léger teint rosé de ses joues, lui donnait encore plus de beauté. Fermement maintenue par le bras de son partenaire, elle était collée à lui. Son regard ne pouvant se détacher de lui. Ryô, lui, était souriant et avait l'air détendu. Son visage était rayonnant et ses yeux malicieux semblaient rire de la situation. Cette photo était tout simplement celle de deux personnes heureuses d'être ensembles. Kaori soupira d'aise, elle était très heureuse d'avoir cette photo, ce serait un magnifique souvenir. Puis remettant l'appareil en mode photos, elle prit le grand cerisier sous toutes les coutures. Les minutes défilées mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, tout était si merveilleux. Finalement Ryô réapparut les bras chargés. Un pack de bière coincé sous le bras droit et les mains chargées de nourriture de toutes sortes : karaage, pousses de bambou grillées, oden (genre de pot au feu japonais), ramen. Kaori le regarda sévèrement.

-Mais tu en as acheté pour un régiment !  
-Je sais, ricana le beau brun, mais je ne savais pas quoi prendre alors j'ai tout pris !  
-Tu ne changeras pas !

Mais Kaori était de trop bonne humeur pour se fâcher et elle préféra aider son partenaire à tout poser sur le sol, plutôt que de l'envoyer bouler. Une fois installés l'un à côté de l'autre, ils se mirent à manger silencieusement. Finalement Kaori goûta à tout et félicita Ryô de tout avoir ramenés. Puis elle engagea la discussion sur cette ville qu'elle trouvait sublime pour lui demander comment lui connaissait ces endroits :

-Quand es-tu venu à Kyôto pour la première fois ?

Ryô faillit avaler de travers. Il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande ça. Prenant son courage à deux mains il commença son histoire.

-Je suis venu ici avec Hide en fait…

Cherchant la réaction de Kaori, il fit surpris qu'elle ne l'interrompe pas et qu'elle attende simplement la suite.

-je ne sais plus quand exactement mais c'était le début de notre partenariat. Une de nos mission nous a amené ici. Une sombre affaire de prostitution si je me souviens bien. Pas très dure à régler en fait mais la police avait les mains liées donc c'est nous qui devions nous en occuper. Une fois l'affaire terminée, j'ai demandé à ton frère de rester une journée de plus à Kyôto, histoire de ne pas être venus ici pour rien. On a visité vite fait le centre ville et moi j'ai passé la soirée au pontocho. Rien de bien fou tu vois…  
-Je vois…je suis étonnée, mon frère ne m'a jamais dit qu'il était allé à Kyôto… il y a tellement de chose que je ne sais pas…

Kaori se senti envahi de nostalgie. En fait, le partenariat de Ryô avec son frère avait gardé ses points d'ombres. Son frère lui avait caché beaucoup de choses pour la protéger et Ryô avait fait de même. Elle se sentait triste de ne pas partager les mêmes souvenirs qu'eux. Portant une bouteille de bière à sa bouche, elle en vida la moitié d'une traite.

-Kaori ! s'exclama le nettoyeur. Ca va ?  
-Mouai…mais oui ça va. Profitons de la soirée ! Tiens…la jeune femme tendit une autre bouteille de bière à son partenaire et les yeux brillants par l'alcool, elle trinqua avec la sienne.

La douce jeune femme assise près de Ryô se transforma en femme bien gaie, l'alcool aidant. N'ayant voulu ne boire au début qu'une seule bière, elle avait finalement avalé trois bouteilles et entamait la quatrième sous le regard sévère de Ryô. Plus sure d'elle et plus tactile, elle ponctuait chaque parole de gestes.

-Je suis pompette, Ryô ! lui dit-elle en s'accrochant à son bras.  
-Je vois ça…Bon rentrons au Ryokan.  
-Non ! La soirée de fait que commencer ! la main de Kaori se posa alors sur les lèvres du nettoyeur. Ne dis rien, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Puis elle se leva et se mit à danser sur une mélodie qu'elle était la seule à entendre. Chaque mouvement était fait avec tant de sensualité que Ryô avait du mal à déglutir. Elle fermait les yeux et chantonnait tout bas, balançant ses bras en rythme. Tournant sur elle-même, elle ouvrit ses yeux sur un Ryô complètement chamboulé par la vision qu'elle lui offrait. Elle tendit une main vers lui pour qu'il vienne la rejoindre. Son sourire était si beau qu'il semblait l'hypnotiser. Il se leva sans vraiment se rendre compte de ses gestes. Elle lui attrapa sa main et l'attira contre elle. Le murmure de sa chanson les accompagnant. Elle se colla à lui, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire frissonner.

-Tu as froid ? demanda la nettoyeuse d'une voix si sensuelle que Ryô détourna son regard d'elle pour ne pas lui sauter dessus.  
-Non…balbutia-t-il difficilement.

Kaori continua son manège dangereux sans se rendre compte de l'effet que cela avait sur Ryô. Elle se pressa encore plus contre lui, tout en continuant à onduler. Puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'homme qui toujours comme paralysé, ne bougeait pas. Posant ses yeux dans ceux du nettoyeur, Kaori le fixait avec intensité.

-J'ai envie…

Ryô se réveilla. Sorti de sa torpeur, il se demanda quelle serait la suite des paroles de son ange.

-envie…de…t'…  
-Kaori, je pense qu'il faut que nous rentrions, lui dit-il en coupant court. Il voulu se dégager de son emprise mais elle resserra fermement son étreinte en continuant de le fixer. Sa poitrine se compressant encore plus contre le torse de Ryô.  
-embrasser…

Et sans qu'il puisse faire quoique ce soit de plus, Kaori posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un doux contact si chaud, si tendre que les jambes de Ryô se mirent à trembler. La jeune femme fermait les yeux, se laissant guider par ses sentiments. L'alcool est en fait un remède à beaucoup de chose, comme se donner du courage. La réaction de Ryô fut de répondre à son tour à ces lèvres si tentatrices, il referma ses bras autour de la taille de Kaori et accentua la pression de son corps contre elle. Puis comme si la femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras n'était plus la même, il senti qu'elle prenait des initiatives. La langue de sa partenaire s'aventurait dangereusement vers ses dents. Ce fut l'électrochoc qu'il attendait. La repoussant gentiment, il mit fin au baiser sous le regard rempli de tristesse de sa douce.

-Kaori…tu as trop bu…rentrons.

Déçue, Kaori se détourna de Ryô pour cacher sa tristesse. Bien sur, elle avait bu mais elle était consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. L'alcool l'avait seulement aidé à aller plus loin que si elle avait été dans son état normal. Quand elle s'était rapprochée de Ryô, tout son être avait été omnibulé par les lèvres du nettoyeur et seule une folle envie de l'embrasser avait contrôlé son acte. D'abord ravie qu'il y réponde, elle avait voulu aller plus loin mais la réaction négative dont il avait fait preuve, l'attristait fortement.  
Ryô, lui ne savait plus quoi faire. Justifier son geste, il sentait que cela rendrait la situation encore plus tendue. Puis il était tellement à fleur de peau, qu'il avait peur de dire ou faire quelque chose qui risquait être pire.

-Rentrons, continua-t-il doucement.

Kaori se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire de façade.

-Oui, tu as raison, j'ai trop bu…

Elle attrapa son sac et partie sans plus de mots vers la sortie du temple. Ryô soupira. Il s'en voulait. Il aurait du la repousser avant. Suivant ses traces, il parti à son tour.

Le chemin jusqu'au Ryokan, n'était pas long mais la tension entre les deux nettoyeurs était si forte qu'ils avaient du mal à se trouver l'un à côté de l'autre. Kaori avait quelques pas d'avance et les yeux pleins de larmes, elle avançait tel un automate. Le nettoyeur, lui, serrait les poings dans ses poches. Le regard baissé. Il repensait au baiser et au goût si fruité des lèvres de son ange. Des décharges électriques lui parcourraient le corps. Puis il réalisa qu'il n'était pas sorti d'affaire. Ils allaient devoir dormir dans la même pièce ! Il avait oublié. S'arrêtant de marcher en pensant à ce fait, il regarda la silhouette de sa partenaire s'éloigner. « merde… » pensa-t-il. Comme si elle se sentait observée, Kaori se tourna et chercha Ryô du regard. L'homme était loin derrière comme pétrifié. Elle voulu l'appeler mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Seules des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Voilà que le beau week-end qu'il aurait du être tournait au cauchemar.

La pièce était dans le noir mais Ryô ne se décidait pas à appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Il avait bien vu que Kaori avait pleuré mais il avait fait comme si tout allait bien. Maintenant, il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de leur chambre et il avait une frousse immense de se retrouver seul face à elle dans cette pièce. La jeune femme était partie de suite dans la salle de bain et lui se retrouvait seul au pied du mur. Qu'allait-il faire ? Partir pour fuir comme à son habitude ou installer le futon le plus loin possible de sa partenaire et faire semblant de dormir profondément. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne senti pas Kaori arriver derrière lui.

-Ryô ? Tu ne rentres pas ?

Sursautant, il se tourna vers elle et la vision qu'il eut devant les yeux le fit encore plus paniquer. Kaori portait une chemise de nuit gris-vert avec des fines bretelles qui accentuaient le décolleté en v. Bien sur, il ne voyait pas ne serait ce que la naissance de ses seins mais avec l'imagination de pervers qu'il avait, ses yeux louchèrent sur cette partie sans la moindre gêne.

-Tu te pousses ?

Kaori avait l'air d'avoir reprit du poil de la bête. Elle avait toujours le regard triste mais elle semblait résignée. Il avait l'habitude de la voir ainsi et il s'en sentait encore plus coupable ce soir. Cela avait été leur premier vrai baiser et il l'avait repoussé. Bien sur, il avait l'excuse de l'alcool mais il s'était très vite rendu compte que la jeune femme était tout à fait consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et cela le troublait encore plus. Et cette tenue qu'elle portait, elle voulait le rendre fou, il en était sur.

-Ryô ? insista Kaori qui commençait à avoir froid sur le palier.  
-Pardon.

Allumant la lumière de la chambre, il la laissa passer. Sans un autre regard, Kaori rentra et se dirigea vers le placard où elle sorti son futon. L'installant à l'extrémité de la pièce, elle avait eu la même idée que Ryô. Se mettre le plus loin possible de lui.

-Tu ne rentres pas ? demanda Kaori en fixant le nettoyeur toujours pris de panique.  
-Si si…j'arrive.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, il se trouva seul face à son ange dans cette pièce, si petite, une petite boule dans le ventre.


	4. Demain changera

Kaori était allongée sous sa couette dans son futon, seule. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule une faible lumière venant de la lune traversait le store. Prise de frissons, elle resserra la couette contre elle et y cacha sa tête. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, des larmes ruisselèrent le long de ses joues. Ryô était sorti une demi-heure plus tôt en prétextant aller fumer une cigarette. Depuis il n'était pas revenu. Kaori se sentait abandonnée, triste et complètement idiote. Pourquoi l'avait elle embrassé ? Depuis qu'elle était seule dans cette pièce, elle n'arrêtait pas de se poser cette question. Elle aurait voulu dormir mais le sommeil ne venait pas. Se recroquevillant sur elle-même, elle se maudissait de plus en plus.

Ryô marchait sans but dans le pontocho. Les lumières des néons des boites de nuit, des bars et des cabarets de Kyôto se reflétaient dans l'eau de la petite rivière qui longée la rue. Beaucoup d'hommes habillés de costumes sombres appelaient les futurs clients d'une voix aimable et des bandes de jeunes trainaient entre les karaokés et l'entrée du « Sam & Dave ». Ryô ne savait pas pourquoi il était venu ici mais il avait fui comme toujours car c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire. Quand il s'était retrouvé seul avec Kaori dans cette petite chambre, il avait installé son futon mais l'atmosphère devenant trop pesante, son seul échappatoire avait été la fuite. Fumer une cigarette était la seule excuse qu'il avait trouvé mais depuis il n'avait pas trouvé le courage de revenir. Il avait donc marché jusqu'au quartier de la fête en espérant que Kaori s'endormirait et qu'il pourrait revenir un peu plus tard, tranquillement. S'il avait été à Tôkyô, il serait parti faire le tour de tous les cabarets mais ici, il ne s'en sentait pas l'envie. Il repensait sans arrêt au goût sucré des lèvres de Kaori et à son pouvoir de séduction dans le temple. Il n'aurait jamais du lui donner de la bière. Non en fait il n'aurait jamais du venir en week-end, ici, avec elle. Il poussa un gros soupir et alluma encore une cigarette, ses yeux se perdant dans les reflets de couleurs de l'eau. Il resta là de longues minutes puis regardant l'heure il se décida à revenir au Ryokan autrement il savait que la porte serait fermée et qu'il devrait passer la nuit dehors et ça, ça risquait d'être la goute d'eau en trop pour sa partenaire.

Elle entendit la clef dans la porte. Elle frissonna. Se cachant comme elle le pu sous la couette, elle essuya ses larmes. Les pas se rapprochaient restant dans l'obscurité. Un bruit de couette froissée, un vêtement que l'on jette négligemment sur le sol. Un soupir. Il était revenu et il se couchait. Elle ne savait pas depuis quand il était parti mais il était enfin revenu. Il était si près d'elle mais à la fois si éloigné. Elle trembla légèrement, laissant échapper un gémissement faible.

Une plainte qui ne passa pas inaperçue. Ryô tourna la tête vers le son. Elle ne dormait pas. Que devait-il faire ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Rien, il ne devait rien faire. Il se retourna, s'installant plus confortablement sur le dos, fixa un point imaginaire sur le plafond. Puis il l'entendit, faiblement mais dans ce silence forcé, il l'entendit.

-Pardon…

Comme un sanglot étouffé, ce mot brisa le cœur du nettoyeur. Pourquoi devait-elle s'excuser alors que c'était lui le fautif. Lui qui partait toujours dès qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus lui résister. Lui qui était toujours à la rabaisser pour un rien, lui qui dépensait tout leur argent dans les cabarets. Lui qui draguait toutes leurs clientes et qui jouait les idiots dans la rue avec toutes les belles femmes. Et que faisait-elle, elle ? Elle l'attendait sagement à la maison, lui préparait son repas, s'occupait de son linge, lui remontait le moral quand il faiblissait. S'occupait des comptes et supportait seule le banquier quand cela devenait critique. Elle était son rayon de soleil, elle l'avait sauvé de sa folie et lui avait rendu son âme. Elle avait pansait ses blessures et ne l'avait jamais jugé. Elle lui avait tant donné pendant ses 8 années, elle lui avait apprit le sens du mot amitié et du mot amour. Et lui qu'avait-il fait pour elle ? Il la faisait pleurer, il la rabaissait en tant que femme, il lui privait de sa liberté. Et ce soir encore c'était elle qui lui demandait pardon. Elle qui se sentait coupable. Elle qui pleurait.

Il serra les poings. Son visage se crispa. Il avait envie de repartir, de quitter cette pièce et de se foutre des baffes. Envie de tirer toutes les balles de son chargeur sur une cible, hurler tel un fou ou cogner sur la vermine de Shinjuku. Son cœur battait un rythme irraisonné. Il était en colère contre lui et cela ne fit qu'augmenter quand il entendit à nouveau les pleurs de son ange. Il soupira. Fort, si fort que Kaori arrêta de sangloter. Il se redressa.

-Ne t'excuse pas…

La voix de Ryô était douce, voir triste. Il appuya sa tête dans sa main. Regardant dans la direction de sa partenaire, il remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin l'un de l'autre. Vingt centimètres, trente à tout casser. S'il tendait le bras, il pouvait la toucher. Ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité, il voyait la forme qui essayait de se cacher sous la couette. D'une main fébrile, il lui découvrit le visage.

-Pardonnes moi…

Le cœur de la jeune femme accéléra. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas le voir. Elle tremblait toujours.

-Kaori…

Respirant un bon coup, la nettoyeuse ouvrit les yeux.

-Non… c'est moi, lança-t-elle. Je n'aurais pas du boire…pardon…

Ryô ne savait pas quoi dire. Accepter et oublier ? Ou lui dire qu'il avait aimé ça lui aussi et qu'il était si stupide qu'il avait fui pour ne pas assumer ce fait.

-Ryô ? demanda Kaori d'une petite voix. On oublie d'accord ? Profitons de ce week-end entre…partenaires, ok ?

Elle choisissait pour lui, elle lui donnait cette porte de sortie qu'il prenait si souvent. Mais il se mentait comme toujours. Bien qu'il acquiesça, il savait que même si demain, elle lui donnait son plus beau sourire, son cœur la fera souffrir à cause de lui comme toujours. Et comme toujours, il ignorera son mal. Il soupira et d'une voix faible il lui dit :

-Bonne nuit Kaori…  
-Bonne nuit Ryô…

La forme dans la couette lui tourna le dos et elle essaya de trouver le sommeil. Lui, il fixait toujours le plafond. Elle était si proche, il lui suffisait de si peu de courage pour se retrouver près d'elle. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il se tourna à son tour, s'éloignant le plus possible et il ferma les yeux.

Kaori ne pleurait plus mais elle avait si mal. Comme quand on vient de perdre son premier amour. Ryô lui avait donné des espoirs et il lui reprenait toujours aussi facilement. Il s'était pourtant excusé mais elle ne le supportait pas. Elle avait l'impression que même s'il était sincère avec elle, rien ne changerait. Elle devait faire comme lui, elle devait lui montrer que c'était l'alcool pas elle qui avait agit ce soir. Elle devait dormir, demain serait différent. Demain, tout sera comme à son habitude, leur vie n'aura pas changé mais elle sera différente. Elle commencera à oublier et elle se résignera. Ils ne sont que des partenaires et elle devra enfin s'en faire une raison. Oui demain, elle arrêtera de lui courir après, elle arrêtera d'espérer et de croire qu'un jour ils seront ensembles. Demain, elle ne sera plus que City Hunter et non plus la Kaori amoureuse de Ryô. Elle ne devra plus rien attendre de lui et elle ne devra plus rien tenter. Demain, elle sera différente, plus forte mais cette nuit elle sera triste et abandonnée. Oui cette nuit sera la dernière. « Dieu que ça fait mal… ».

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. C'était trop dur. Depuis quelques minutes, les sanglots de Kaori avaient disparu et avait laissé la place à une respiration régulière. Elle dormait enfin. Mais lui il n'y arrivait pas. Il était obsédé par sa culpabilité, plus qu'à son habitude. Cette fois il avait senti qu'il était allé trop loin. Kaori s'était toujours ressentie rejetée par son partenaire mais ce soir, il lui avait montré qu'il ne lui laissait plus d'espoir pour eux. Il devrait en être heureux en fait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait toujours cherché à faire ? Alors pourquoi il se sentait si mal ? Pourquoi tout à coup, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie ? Son esprit bouillonnait. Les images de sa vie avec Kaori défilaient dans sa tête. Il revoyait son sourire, sa joie de vivre, sa bonne humeur, ses coups de colères, ses massues. Et s'il perdait tout ? Que deviendrait-il ? Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? S'il agissait comme d'habitude, il ne changerait rien mais s'il se comportait comme un homme pour une fois. S'il arrêtait de jouait avec ses sentiments. Et si demain il lui montrait son vrai visage ? Celui de l'homme qu'il lui cachait toujours, l'homme qui l'aime. Que risquait-il de plus en fait ? Car là ce qu'il risquait c'était de la perdre, tout son corps le lui disait. C'était comme un cri d'alarme. Il lui avait volé leur vrai premier baiser et avait atteint un point de non retour. Oui demain il devait changer. Arrêter d'avoir peur. Demain, il devra la traiter enfin comme elle le mérite. Et si quelque chose devait changer entre eux et bien que cela change. Cela fait 8 ans que cette situation dure et il sentait que c'était la fin. Oui demain cela allait enfin changer et cette nuit sera la dernière. « Dieu que c'est dur… ».


	5. Matin de visites, ensemble

**Voilà 2 chapitres pour le prix d'un ! bonne lecture et commentez ^^**

* * *

Le chant des oiseaux réveilla Kaori en premier. Tournant la tête vers le réveil, elle vit affiché 8h33. Un léger mal de tête, la fit cligner des yeux. Elle essaya de se redresser mais un poids au niveau de son ventre l'en empêchait. Cherchant la cause, elle vit un bras posé sur elle au dessus de la couette. Remontant jusqu'à son propriétaire, elle vit Ryô qui dormait tout près d'elle. Inconsciemment elle se mit à rougir, il était si près. Son visage était si calme et sa respiration régulière. Sa main serrait très fort la couette de Kaori comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de partir. La jeune femme essaya de bouger mais un grognement l'immobilisa. Ryô se rapprocha encore plus près d'elle resserrant encore plus son bras sur sa partenaire. Kaori le fixait ne sachant que faire. Puis elle se remémora les réflexions qu'elle s'était faite dans la nuit. Bien qu'elle appréciait de l'avoir tout près d'elle, elle ne devait pas céder à la tentation car elle serait encore une fois déçue, elle en était sure. Elle attrapa le bras de Ryô et le repoussa. L'homme grogna à nouveau et se colla encore plus vers elle mais comme si elle avait anticipé, Kaori roula sur le côté pour pouvoir se lever. Le bras de Ryô rencontra le futon vide. La nettoyeuse se leva alors et pris ses affaires pour aller dans la salle de bain, laissant le beau brun endormi.

Ryô ouvrit les yeux au moment où Kaori passa la porte de la chambre. Il s'était réveillé quand elle avait poussé son bras. Ne voulant pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui il avait essayé de la caler près de lui avec ce dernier mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il l'avait senti rouler sur le côté et s'échapper de son emprise. En fait surprise n'était pas le mot, car il savait qu'il l'avait bien cherché. Avec la soirée d'hier, il devait s'attendre à ce genre de réaction. Sur le matin, le corps de Ryô avait inconsciemment cherché à rencontrer celui de la jeune femme, comme attiré par celui-ci. Il avait senti qu'il était proche d'elle mais il n'avait pas voulu s'éloigner, il était trop bien. Il avait espéré que ce rapprochement pourrait montrer à Kaori comme s'était bon d'être l'un près de l'autre. Mais c'était raté.

Se redressant sur son coude, Ryô regarda le réveil et grogna. Il était tôt mais connaissant sa partenaire, il n'allait pas tarder à devoir se lever. Ils avaient la ville à visiter en ce samedi donc pas de place pour la grasse matinée. Repoussant la couette sur le côté il attrapa son pantalon et l'enfila. A ce moment là, il entendit toquer à la porte.

-Monsieur et Madame Saeba ?

Ryô reconnu la voix de la propriétaire du Ryokan. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

-Bonjour, dit la vieille dame en lui souriant. Bien dormi ?  
-Hum, oui merci.  
-Je vous apporte votre petit déjeuné.

La vieille dame lui passa devant et rentra dans la chambre avec un plateau. Ryô la suivit et poussa les futons comme il pu.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je vous pose seulement le plateau sur la table. Votre femme est déjà debout ?  
-Oui, elle est dans la salle de bain.  
-Très bien, quand vous aurez fini laissez le plateau dans la chambre, je le récupèrerais après quand je viendrais faire la chambre…bon appétit et bonne journée.  
-Merci, vous de même.

La vieille dame partie, laissant Ryô avec l'odeur du café dans la chambre.

Quand Kaori rentra dans la chambre, les futons étaient poussés et la table où était posé le petit déjeuné trônait au milieu de la pièce. Ryô se tenait devant la fenêtre légèrement ouverte, lui tournant le dos.

-Bonjour, dit-elle le plus joyeusement qu'elle le pu.

L'homme se tourna et souriant, répondit :

-Bonjour.

Kaori posa ses affaires sur son sac et évita le regard du nettoyeur.

-Ca sent bon…  
-Oui…ça à l'air aussi.

Sur le plateau étaient posés café, jus d'orange, tartines, beurre, confiture, bol de soupe miso, bol de riz et poisson frit. Un vrai festin. Ryô n'avait pris que sa tasse de café et il attendait son ange pour commencer à manger. Kaori s'installa et l'invita à faire de même. Le petit déjeuné se passa dans le plus grand silence, aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire. Puis Ryô le brisa en se levant :

-Je vais faire un tour dans la salle de bain, prépare toi on part de suite après ok ? Tu sais ce que tu veux faire ?  
-Oui…plus ou moins…  
-Très bien alors regarde où on va en premier comme ça on ne perdra pas trop de temps.

Puis il sorti en attrapant son sac.

Restée seule dans la chambre, Kaori poussa un gros soupir. Le petit déjeuné avait été glacial mais elle ne voyait pas comment changer ça. Se concentrant sur son guide de Kyôto, elle nota les renseignements sur les transports à prendre pour atteindre les lieux à visiter. Elle avait envie de dire à Ryô que si lui préférait faire ses visites de son côté, elle n'avait rien contre mais elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet. Finalement elle mit à ranger la chambre en attendant son partenaire histoire de s'occuper un peu la tête.

Trente minutes plus tard, Ryô et Kaori sortaient du Ryokan.

-Alors quel est le programme ?

Kaori se lança la peur au ventre :

-Ecoute Ryô…tu sais si tu veux faire autre chose…enfin tu vois si les temples ça ne te plais pas, tu peux faire autre chose… seul, bredouilla-t-elle.

Ryô se gratta la tête. Il fixait Kaori, les yeux pleins d'étonnements. Elle essayait de se débarrasser de lui ! Il avait du mal à le croire.

-Non…en fait j'ai envie de visiter la ville avec toi, Sugar.

Kaori frissonna. Pourquoi Ryô prenait-il cette voix si douce avec elle. Elle le regarda un moment puis se résignant, elle soupira :

-Très bien. Je compte faire le Kinkaku-ji, le Ginkaku-ji, le sanctuaire Heian et le Fushimi Inari si j'ai le temps.  
-Hum, pas mal. On commence par quoi ?  
-Le plus éloigné le Kinkaku-ji…fini la jeune femme.

Le duo City Hunter s'éloigna alors des petites rues de Gion pour prendre le bus en direction du pavillon d'or.

« Le Kinkaku-ji situé beaucoup plus au nord de la ville, est un des endroits les plus visité de Kyôto. Sa majesté est telle qu'il est l'un des temples les plus représentés sur les objets vendus en souvenir dans tout le Japon. Construit en 1397 par le shôgun Yoshimitsu Ashikaga, il fut détruit en 1950 par un incendie puis reconstruit à l'identique en 1955. Son jardin zen, d'aussi grande renommée, fait le tour des lieux en un parcours très agréable… », la voix de Kaori se perdit dans les airs quand ses yeux se levant du dépliant, donné à l'entrée du temple, se posèrent sur le pavillon d'or. Posé au milieu d'un étang entouré de pins et de nénufars, le Kinkaku-ji s'élevait avec grâce devant les visiteurs. Sa couleur dorée brillant avec le soleil du matin, se reflétait dans l'eau du lac. Et le phénix d'or perché en son sommet, dominait tel un dieu le bâtiment. La jeune nettoyeuse était en admiration devant tant de beauté. Oubliant l'espace d'un instant tous ses problèmes, elle n'avait dans sa tête que le magnifique spectacle qui se dressait devant ses yeux. Ryô, quand à lui, était encore plus émerveillé par la réaction de sa partenaire que par le monument construit avec de l'or. Les yeux pétillants de Kaori étaient si pénétrants qu'il aurait presque eu envie être en bois, vieux et recouvert d'or, pour qu'elle le regarde de la même façon.

Kaori dégaina son appareil photo et commença à en prendre à tout va. Quand elle se stoppa, Ryô lui prit l'appareil de mains et tendant le bras, il pointa l'appareil vers eux. Puis il posa sa tête contre celle de Kaori pour se mettre dans le cadre. Pendant tout ce temps, Kaori resta figé. Son visage complètement surpris fut immortalisé sur la photo alors que Ryô souriait.

-C'est beau non ? fit Ryô comme si de rien n'était.  
-Hum, répondit Kaori toujours sous le choc.  
-Hum ? Ca veut dire oui ou non ?  
-…Oui c'est très beau…murmura Kaori.

Gênée, la nettoyeuse repartie longeant l'étang pour ce rapprocher du bâtiment. Un peu derrière elle Ryô la suivait des yeux, amusé de voir que la photo avait fait son effet sur sa partenaire. Le reste de la visite se passa dans le calme. Les deux nettoyeurs ne se parlant presque pas. Kaori était bien décidée à résister et Ryô sentait que ça ne serait pas facile.

Ballotée par la circulation, Kaori se tenait tant bien que mal à la poignée du bus. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis du Kinkaku-ji, le couple de nettoyeurs ne s'était pas adressé la parole. Ryô avait essayé de dérider sa partenaire mais cela avait été peine perdue. Elle se refermait comme une huitre à chacune de ses tentatives. Maintenant ils étaient en route pour le Ginkaku-ji, le jumeau en argent du pavillon d'or. Situé à l'opposé de ce dernier, le bus mettait bien trente minutes pour le rejoindre. Ryô fixait sa belle et se demandait comment faire pour qu'ils se reparlent normalement. Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de normalement pour eux car après la soirée d'hier, quelque chose s'était brisé en Kaori. Soupirant, ses yeux se perdirent sur le postérieur plus d'appétissant de la jeune femme et il se mit à rêver de ce qui se serait passé la veille au soir s'il s'était laissé faire par son ange.

C'est complètement perdu dans ses pensées que Kaori le tira par sa manche pour ne pas rater leur arrêt. Ils se mirent ensuite à marché en direction du pavillon, suivant une petite file de personnes partis pour faire la même chose. Arrivés devant les hauts bambous qui se trouvaient à l'entrée, Kaori sorti son guide et parcourue les premières lignes.

-C'est 400 yens l'entrée, dit-elle simplement à son compagnon en commençant à rentrer.

Le Ginkaku-ji, beaucoup moins impressionnant que son homologue en or, brillait lui plus par rapport à son merveilleux jardin japonais. Accueillis à l'entrée par un simple jardin zen où une montagne était représentée en gravier, de longues étendues d'eau et de verdures jouaient avec les yeux des visiteurs. Puis le monument, lui se dressait dans un coin du jardin. Ses couleurs brunes et blanches se dégageaient du vert dominant du jardin. Et lui aussi avait en son point culminant, un phénix argenté. Assez discret en fait, Kaori fut légèrement déçu du monument lui-même mais en admiration totale devant le magnifique jardin qui prenait plus de temps à être visité que la bâtisse. Toujours associée à son appareil photo, la nettoyeuse mitraillait chaque recoin. Dans son ombre, Ryô ne la quittait pas des yeux et souriait dès qu'il la voyait s'émerveiller d'un rien. Puis mettant de la distance entre eux, la jeune femme se laissa gagner par la nostalgie en regardant une famille composée du père, de la mère et de leur bébé. Le couple avait l'air si heureux et l'enfant si épanoui que Kaori se sentie à ce moment là, seule au monde. La réaction de son partenaire, lui revenant en mémoire, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Jamais, elle ne connaitrait ce bonheur avec Ryô et même si elle essayait de se convaincre que cela n'était pas grave, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la vie était injuste.

Ryô, lui ne sachant que faire, voyant sa partenaire complètement désemparée, commença à faire le pitre. Si elle sortait sa massue, elle se sentirait mieux et lui aussi. Alors il sauta sur une jeune étudiante qui parlait tranquillement à ses amies. La jeune femme assez mignonne, ne s'attendant pas à une chose pareille, poussa un cri d'effroi. Le sang de Kaori ne fit d'un tour et d'un pas lourd, la nettoyeuse se dirigea vers Ryô et sortie son plus gros 100 tonnes. Toute la rage et la colère de Kaori se concentrèrent dans cette massue qui faillit achever le nettoyeur.

-Mais ça ne va pas non ! hurla Kaori. Cela faisait trop longtemps que tu te tenais tranquille !

Puis laissant le pauvre homme sous l'engin, elle s'éloigna à grandes enjambées, sous les regards traumatisés des visiteurs.

Quand Ryô regagna la sortie, il vit Kaori toujours en rogne contre lui mais qui l'attendait au loin. Elle n'y était pas allé de main morte mais il se sentait comme soulagé de voir qu'elle avait quand même réagit à sa provocation. Ainsi tout n'était pas perdu pour lui. La jeune femme, elle, ruminait encore contre son idiot de partenaire quand celui-ci arriva à sa hauteur. Elle allait se remettre en route quand il l'interrompu.

-Kaori, attend, je viens d'avoir une idée !

Se retournant vers lui, elle le vit pointer du doigt un loueur de vélos.

-Ca te dis ? demanda Ryô en se rapprochant du magasin.  
-Heu…je ne sais pas …  
-Aller ! On est à Kyôto, la ville la plus pratique pour faire du vélo, lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Regarde dans ton guide tu vas voir qu'on ira plus vite pour nos visites comme ça.

Comme pour lui donner raison, le loueur de vélos sorti de son magasin et s'approcha d'eux.

-Votre ami a raison, vous découvrirez encore mieux notre ville comme ça et c'est plus rentable que le bus !  
-Peut-être…commença la jeune femme, hésitante.  
-Où comptez-vous aller ?  
-Au sanctuaire Heian…  
-Et bien avec ces petits bolides, vous y serez en un rien de temps !

Kaori fixa Ryô qui lui souriait à pleine dent. Puis elle se dit que ça pourrait être marrant finalement et se laissa tenter. Une fois loués, les deux nettoyeurs montèrent sur leurs selles et se regardèrent morts de rire. Qui leur aurait dit que les célèbres City Hunter allaient utiliser des vélos ! Pour immortaliser le moment, Ryô demanda l'appareil photo de Kaori et la prit en photo. Puis se fut la jeune femme qui fit de même.

-Collector ! lança Ryô en les regardant toujours mort de rire.

Cette petite parenthèse fit un bien fou à Kaori, qui se détendit un peu. Finalement, Ryô avait eu une bonne idée. Sentiment qui se renforça quand le vent souffla sur le visage de la belle dès les premiers coups de pétales. Ses cheveux volants et les doux rayons de soleil caressant son visage, Kaori se sentait revivre. Les rues de la ville lui parurent encore plus belles et les gens encore plus souriants. Roulant doucement sur les trottoirs, le duo se faufilait sans peine vers la destination choisie. Puis ils stoppèrent leur progression en arrivant devant le torii géant rouge (un torii est la porte qui marque l'entrée d'un sanctuaire) qui leur indiquait qu'ils étaient arrivés. Jamais ils n'avaient vu un torii si grand. Celui-ci surmontait la route qui passait dessous. D'un rouge vif, on ne pouvait pas le manquer. Restant un instant à le contempler, Ryô demanda à Kaori si elle voulait qu'il la prenne en photo dessous. Celle-ci hésita puis finalement ce fut un couple de touristes, qui leur proposa d'y aller tous les deux.

« Et bien, je n'aurais jamais fais autant de photos avec Ryô… »pensa Kaori alors qu'ils prenaient encore une fois la pose.

Le sanctuaire Heian, magnificence d'architecture, s'imposait par ses couleurs vives, orange, rouge, vertes et blanches. A l'entrée, deux fontaines de purifications accueillaient les visiteurs. Un dragon et un tigre. Puis une grande étendue de gravier séparait les différents bâtiments aux toits pentus. Le bâtiment des prières renfermait des trésors que surveillait jalousement un garde qui empêchait les gens de prendre des photos. Puis de nombreuses prêtresses habillées de rouge et de blanc, traversaient les lieux en un balai gracieux sous le regard admiratif de Kaori. Alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers un arbre à prières pour y accrocher son omikuji (divinations écrites sur du papier blanc, donnant de bonnes ou de mauvaises nouvelles souvent obtenues par tirage au sort ou par signe astrologique japonais), achetée quelques instants plus tôt, Ryô se dirigea vers un prêtre qui vendait des portes bonheurs. Il en acheta un. Puis il retourna vers sa partenaire qui était en train de prier devant l'arbre.

-Mauvaise prédiction ? lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'elle eut fini.  
-Oui, donc je conjure le mauvais sort. Tu en as pris une ?  
-Non, je ne crois pas en ça…  
-Ok…

Ensuite le couple parti en direction du jardin qui accueillait un nombre impressionnant de visiteurs.

Des merveilles pour les yeux se présentaient une fois passé le guichet du jardin. Des dizaines de sakuras croulant sous les fleurs où leurs branches se mélangeaient avec le vent et le paysage du lieu. Contemplant cet endroit magique, Kaori fit le vide intérieurement et oublia tout ce qui l'entourait jusqu'à son partenaire. Respirant à plein poumon, elle se berçait en même temps que les pétales de cerisiers. Fusionnant avec la nature, Kaori se sentait renaitre. Que ce lieu était apaisant ! Elle se posa un moment sur un banc, regardant seulement la douce couleur rose des arbres. Puis comme se réveillant d'un rêve, elle se tourna vers Ryô qui prenait place près d'elle.

-C'est beau…dit-il simplement.  
-Oui…

Pas besoin d'en dire plus, à cet instant seul le silence était réconfortant. Pansant leurs deux cœurs blessés, le couple de nettoyeurs resta de longues minutes assit.

La suite de la visite était tout aussi magique. Le parc s'étendant sur une grande surface, était peuplé de nombreuses espèces végétales dont un cerisier aux fleurs vertes (sisi vrai de vrai !) et de nombreuses carpes koi* nageaient avec délices dans l'immense plan d'eau du sanctuaire, tenant compagnie aux tortues. Malgré le nombre très important de gens qui effectuaient la visite en même temps qu'eux, Kaori se sentait à son aise dans ce lieu, comme sur un petit nuage. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'étang et se positionna devant les pas japonais qui traversaient une petite partie de l'eau. Les grosses pierres grises étaient bordées de nénufars géants. La jeune femme se mit alors à penser qu'en été, au moment où ceux-ci fleurissent, le lieu devait être incroyable. Elle traversa alors les pas, sautillant d'une pierre à l'autre pour se retrouver de l'autre côté. Puis elle longea les pins pour se retrouver sur le grand pont en bois couvert qui traversait de part en part l'étendue d'eau. Ryô l'y attendait. Il lui souriait et reprit la route pour continuer leur visite. Plus d'une heure et demie passa dans ce sublime jardin où Kaori ne se lassait en rien de sa visite mais elle fut interrompue par un cri familier qui la rappela à l'ordre. Riant, elle se tourna vers son partenaire et sans rien lui dire acquiesça de la tête. Il était déjà 13h et le pauvre homme était mort de faim ! Son estomac criait famine et Kaori se rendit compte qu'elle aussi avait faim.

-Allons en ville nous restaurer, lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Heureusement que tu nous as fait prendre des vélos, on n'y sera encore plus vite !  
-Oui car j'ai faim ! râla gentiment le nettoyeur. Plus moqueur que sérieux.

Finalement Ryô avait l'impression que Kaori allait un peu mieux que le matin au réveil. Cette matinée de visite avait été bénéfique et même si elle ne lui avait pas trop parlé, il ne perdit pas trop espoir pour le reste de sa journée. Il se montrait gentleman et il se disait que ses efforts porteraient bien leur fruit à un moment ou à un autre. Kaori, elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à détester Ryô, ce serait pourtant plus facile ! Mais tout chez cet homme était parfait pour elle surtout quand il se comportait aussi bien. Et leur moment de complicité, lui faisait toujours oublier sa peine et la faisait espérer encore et encore. Pourquoi l'aimait-elle ? Se tournant vers lui alors qu'ils prenaient leurs vélos, la belle brune se mit à sourire. Elle l'aimait car elle l'avait toujours aimé qu'il soit horrible avec elle ou merveilleux. Elle l'aimait car c'était la seule personne sur cette terre avec qui elle se sentait si bien et si vivante. Oui elle ne pouvait pas le détester et encore moins l'oublier. Alors elle allait encore souffrir à cause de lui mais au moins elle serait près de lui.

*koi en japonais signifie déjà carpe ! mais les français appellent les «koi» avec les deux mots collés : carpe "koi" désigne donc cette espèce typiquement japonaise qu'on trouve dans les petits basins des jardins.


	6. Fushimi Inari

Le Kappazushi était le nom du restaurant de sushis de Shijo-Kawaramachi que Ryô et Kaori avaient choisi pour se restaurer. Une chaine de restaurants qui avait la particularité de proposer des assiettes de sushis pour pas très chères tout en étant très bonnes. Assis devant le tapis qui faisait défiler les assiettes pleines de mets les plus appétissants les uns que les autres, le couple de nettoyeurs se servait tranquillement en thé et condiments en tout genre. Kaori avait bien insisté sur le fait de rester raisonnable quand au nombre d'assiettes mangées pour ne pas dépasser le budget fixé. Malgré l'heure tardive, le restaurant était plein, il faut dire qu'au Japon, les gens mangent à n'importe quelle heure. Serrés l'un contre l'autre, Kaori devait faire de gros efforts pour ne pas craquer devant son partenaire. Elle sentait son parfum musqué lui monter aux narines et le frottement de son épaule contre la sienne, la rendait toute chose. De son côté, Ryô n'en mené pas large non plus, jetant des regards en coin à sa partenaire, il faisait tout pour ne pas croiser ses yeux. Une tension particulière s'était installée entre eux. Bien que Ryô savait ce quelle était, Kaori n'arrivait pas a la comprendre. Elle mit ça sur la soirée de la veille et essaya de se décontracter un minimum en choisissant ses premiers sushis. Ryô fit de même et ils mangèrent silencieusement. L'arrivée du shinkansen miniature qui apportait les sushis commandés, les fit sursauter, les sortants de leurs réflexions. Amusés, ils commandèrent à leur tour pour revoir le train arriver rien que pour eux, scène que Kaori immortalisa en la filmant avec son appareil photo.

Remontant sur leur vélo, le couple reparti en direction du dernier endroit que la jeune femme voulait voir : le Fushimi Inari. Pour y arriver, ils eurent plus de chemin à faire mais purent ainsi profiter d'une visite de la ville très agréable.

Situé plus au sud, le Fushimi Inari est un temple dédié au dieu renard Inari, protecteur de l'agriculture plus particulièrement pour le saké et le riz. Construit au VIIIème siècle par une famille coréenne, il est l'un des temples les plus anciens de la ville. Toutefois les actuelles bâtisses datent de 1499. L'intérêt principal du temple réside dans son nombre incalculable de torii grimpants sur la colline d'Inari. Une ballade très longue et assez fatigante mais si agréable qu'elle en vaut la peine.

Pensant à ce bijou de découverte, Kaori avait l'impatience d'une enfant en se mettant à pédaler plus vite, voyant le temple à l'horizon. Ryô suivait son rythme et ils arrivèrent sur les coups de 15h30 devant le temple. Posant leurs vélos, ils s'engagèrent alors sous le grand torii rouge de l'entrée et arrivèrent devant le premier bâtiment entouré de deux Inari fièrement dressés à gauche et à droite. Tous les bâtiments étaient rouges, verts et blancs avec leurs toits pentus marron. Tous entourés de statues d'Inari plus ou moins grandes. Des baquets de saké blancs et noirs étaient en offrandes dans le centre et plusieurs bâtiments étaient tenus par des prêtres et des prêtresses qui vendaient des portes bonheurs ou des omikuji. Les visiteurs passaient des uns aux autres puis se dirigeaient vers les boutiques souvenirs qui longeaient le temple. Kaori y flânait, posant les yeux sur différents éventuels cadeaux souvenirs pour ses amis. Allant des masques de renard, aux petites statues ou aux gâteaux, le dieu était représenté de partout.

-Va y achète, intervint Ryô, voyant sa partenaire hésiter.  
-Je ne sais pas, on risque d'être chargé pour monter après…  
-Peut-être mais si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, les boutiques seront fermées à notre retour…

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête et se décida à faire quelques achats. Ryô l'attendait, lui, devant la grande fontaine de purification. Après quelques minutes, Kaori le rejoignit les bras chargés de sacs, ce qui amusa Ryô. Se voulant galant, il lui proposa son aide mais elle refusa. Ils partirent ensuite, enfin, à la conquête de la colline aux milles torii.

Dès les premiers mètres, des escaliers mettaient dans l'ambiance. Deux grandes statues d'Inari ouvraient la marche sur les premiers torii. L'Inari de gauche tenait dans sa bouche un parchemin alors que celui de droite se tenait fier la bouche fermée. Kaori les fixa quelques secondes puis pris des photos avant de se remettre en marche, se dépatouillant entre l'appareil photo et ses sacs. Les torii se serraient les uns contre les autres. Orangés, ils étaient aussi ornés de kanji bien noirs. Ses écritures en faisaient le tour et signifiaient les noms des donateurs du temple. Il y avait autant de donateurs qu'il y avait de torii depuis des siècles, autant dire qu'il y en avait de très vieux et de très abimés, voir des cassés, autant que de récents sentant la peinture fraiche. D'ailleurs un homme d'entretien du lieu était en train de repeindre l'un des torii quand Kaori et Ryô passèrent devant, continuant d'escalader les marches. La jeune femme était émerveillée par la nature qui l'entourait, passant sous toutes ces portes orange qui traçaient un chemin à travers la colline, elle marchait avec entrain malgré la fraicheur du lieu. Ryô se tenait juste derrière elle et suivait son rythme. Il ne trouvait pas le lieu si extraordinaire que ça mais la balade était agréable. Pour lui rien ne valait la ville, enfin sa ville mais être ici avec son ange était un effort qui ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça. Il se rendait compte à ce moment là que tant qu'il était avec elle, peu importait le lieu. Voir son sourire et ses yeux rieurs était la plus belle chose. Plus beau que tous les paysages ou toutes les villes. Il soupira discrètement. Finalement il était stupide. Il était amoureux de cette fille et la seule chose qu'il était capable c'était de la faire souffrir. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour le supporter des fois alors que lui n'y arrivait plus. Et malgré toutes les blessures qu'elle encaissait à cause de lui, elle arrivait encore à trouver le courage de lui sourire et de lui donner cette chaleur si chère à son cœur. Elle était un ange. Un ange, oui, son ange.

-Ryô ? Ryô … ?

La voix de Kaori se perdait alors qu'elle faisait face au nettoyeur. Depuis quelques secondes, elle essayait d'attirer son attention mais il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ne pas l'entendre. Posant ses gros sacs, elle secoua ensuite ses mains devant les yeux de l'homme, espérant le refaire descendre sur terre.

-Ryô ?

Ryô sorti de ses réflexions et resta comme un idiot devant une Kaori complètement abasourdie de voir que le célèbre nettoyeur n°1 du Japon pouvait se déconnecter de la réalité aussi facilement.

-Je serais un ennemi, tu serais mort ! lança la jeune femme en mimant une arme avec ses doigts.  
-Hum…qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
-Regarde devant nous il y a deux chemins différents ! Les torii sont plus rapprochés les uns des autres, il a l'air de faire sombre ! On dirait des tunnels. Je voulais savoir si ça te disait qu'on ne prenne pas le même…pour voir…  
-Si tu veux…  
-Ok, répondit Kaori le sourire au lèvres. Rendez-vous de l'autre côté.

Puis elle s'enfonça dans le tunnel de gauche, laissant Ryô seul derrière.

Kaori marchait prudemment, camera au poing. Elle avait basculé tous les sacs sur son bras gauche et tenait son appareil photo dans sa main droite, filmant le long tunnel de torii qui lui renvoyait une lumière rouge. Tournant sur elle-même, elle captura les écriture noires qui se trouvaient dans son dos. Le tunnel zigzaguait, continuant sa route vers le haut de la colline. Les torii si rapprochés les uns des autres ne laissaient pas trop passer la lumière, d'ailleurs des lanternes étaient accrochées tout le long. Quand le noir devait être trop pressant, la lueur des bougies devait permettre de traverser ce lieu. Captivée par l'ambiance si silencieuse, elle détaillait tous les petits interstices qui laissaient passer la lumière. Puis voyant l'autre tunnel longer celui-ci, elle appela Ryô d'une voix enjouée :

-Alors ? Comme c'est ?

De l'autre côté le nettoyeur marchait les mains dans les poches sans trop faire attention à l'environnement qui l'entouré. Sans Kaori à ses côtés, il n'appréciait pas de faire cette balade tout seul. Quand il entendit sa voix, il jeta un œil vers le deuxième tunnel de torii et sourit.

-C'est marrant ! se força-t-il à lui répondre pour ne pas la vexer.  
-Menteur !

Surpris, il se demanda pourquoi sa partenaire lui disait ça.

-Pourquoi ?  
-Tu t'ennuis ! Je le sens !  
-Non…  
-Menteur !

Les deux tunnels se rejoignirent enfin, espaçant les torii comme au début du parcours. Les deux nettoyeurs se retrouvèrent. Kaori fixa Ryô amusée alors que lui la regardait étonné. Cela se sentait tant que ça ?

-Je ne m'ennuie pas…disons que je ne suis pas aussi enthousiasme que toi.  
-Ouai, c'est ça ! Il n'y a pas de belles filles mokkori alors, tu t'ennuis et c'est tout !

Ryô la regarda avec des grands yeux ronds. De belles filles mokkori ? Il voulait que Kaori reprenne du poil de la bête mais il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça dans sa bouche. Kaori, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui avait dit ça. Elle avait bien senti que Ryô s'ennuyait dans ce temple mais pourquoi avait-elle parlé de filles mokkori ? Tous deux se regardaient dans les yeux, ne comprenant pas trop l'autre à cet instant. Puis gênée, Kaori se détourna pour se remettre à marcher.

-Tu vois, dit-elle, tu aurais du faire ton programme…  
-Non…je t'assure, j'aime bien…  
-Ok…

Ils repartirent sans se parler. Il y avait trop de non dit entre eux et maintenant plus que jamais. Finalement Ryô réalisa que le point de non retour était peut-être atteint. Il en avait marre de se sentir coupable des sentiments qu'il avait pour Kaori et marre de lui faire du mal. Elle, qui souriait tout le temps, avait le visage de plus en plus triste au fil du temps et cela ne datait pas seulement de ce week-end. Et la soirée d'hier avait surement apporté la touche finale. Si elle lui parlait elle-même de filles mokkori, peut-être avait-elle renoncé à lui ? Autrement pourquoi avoir voulu se débarrasser de lui pour cette journée ? Accélérant le pas, il arriva à la hauteur de son ange et souriant, il lui dit :

-Je te jure, j'aime beaucoup la balade.  
-Ok, tant mieux.

Pourquoi Ryô lui paraissait différent ? Plus doux, plus gentil. Avait-il des remords pour hier soir ? Essayait-il seulement de faire la paix ? Toutes ses questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune femme qui essayait de se contenir le plus possible à côté de lui. Elle aurait voulu le lui demander mais elle hésitait car elle avait peur qu'il perde cette gentillesse si rare envers elle. Et quitte à se poser des questions qui resteraient peut-être sans réponse connaissant son partenaire, elle préférait en profiter.

Ils continuaient leur marche qui se faisait de plus en plus difficile. Les escaliers grimpaient toujours et encore pour atteindre le sommet de la colline d'Inari. Ryô insista pour prendre les sacs de Kaori et les porter lui-même. Résignée cette dernière accepta en lui souriant. Passant par un petit temple bordant un lac, le couple de nettoyeur en profita pour faire une petite pause. Kaori fit rapidement le tour du lac longeant le cimetière qui abritait de très vieilles tombes quant à Ryô, il observait un groupe de chats qui se disputaient une grosse sauterelle.

-Tu as vu les sakuras près du cimetière ? lui demanda Kaori qui revenait vers lui.  
-Oui, même avec l'ombre de la colline, ils sont fleuris ici aussi.  
-Il y a même des pruniers plus loin. Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique…une photo ?

Timidement Kaori tendit le bras et s'approcha du nettoyeur. Loin de la rejeter, Ryô l'approcha de lui et sourit à pleine dent.

- Va-y !

Pour une fois, Kaori sourit sur la photo et avait l'air moins coincée.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Reprenant le chemin des torii, le duo de nettoyeurs se demandait quand ils arriveraient à la fin du parcours. Comme pour répondre à la question un panneau indiquait le sens et la durée du chemin.

-2h ! hurla Kaori en détaillant les indications.  
-On en a déjà fait un peu mais il doit bien en rester plus de la moitié en effet…rajouta Ryô en regardant sa partenaire dépitée.  
-Il est déjà 16h20…à ce rythme on va voir le coucher du soleil là haut…

Plus d'une heure de marche après, Kaori et Ryô atteignirent enfin la plateforme qui dominait la ville et le temple. Une magnifique vue sur tout Kyôto était sous leurs yeux. Le jour commençant à décliner légèrement les premières lueurs de la ville apparaissaient. Fatigués mais heureux d'y être enfin arrivés, ils prirent place sur l'un des bancs qui faisait face à la vue. Quelques touristes étaient aussi assis près d'eux, observant religieusement la beauté de l'endroit. Une petite brise fraiche soufflait, faisant voler les mèches rebelles de Kaori. La jeune femme contemplait la ville et se laissait bercer par les feuilles vibrantes au vent. Alors que les minutes passaient, Ryô proposa à Kaori si elle voulait boire quelque chose. Plus loin derrière eux, se dresser un établissement tenu par une mamie qui vendait des boissons et des bâtons de marcheurs. La nettoyeuse accepta et l'homme se leva pour prendre la commande. Seule sur le banc, Kaori regardait un couple non loin d'elle et se mit à rêver des mêmes attentions envers Ryô. La femme avait des gestes tendres envers l'homme qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux. Tous deux blottis l'un contre l'autre, se perdaient dans l'horizon de la ville, leurs doigts entrelacés.

C'est dans ses rêveries que Ryô surprit la jeune femme. Il lui tendit un gobelet fumant et se rassit à ses côtés. Sentant le contenu, Kaori lui demanda :

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?  
-Amazake*.  
-Tu veux me faire boire ?

Ryô se gratta la tête et d'un air idiot lui répondit :

-Mais non c'est pour te réchauffer.

Kaori était interloquée. Après le fiasco d'hier soir, elle ne se doutait pas que Ryô voulait réitérer le truc. Si elle buvait encore, elle risquait de refaire des bêtises, surtout avec les pensées qu'elle avait en ce moment.

-Il n'y a rien d'autre ?  
-Si mais pas de chaud…

Soupirant, la jeune femme regarda son gobelet. Ryô, lui l'avait pratiquement déjà fini. Puis elle le porta à la bouche. Le liquide chaud coula dans sa gorge, la réchauffant un peu.

-C'est bon…  
-Tu vois ! répondit le nettoyeur en la taquinant.

Et puis le moment magique arriva, le soleil légèrement au dessus de la ville, se mit à descendre derrière les hauts immeubles. Sa teinte cuivrée éclairant pour la dernière fois de la journée toute la ville de Kyôto et les deux nettoyeurs. La couleur du ciel s'assombrissant, laissant la place à un bleu foncé tendant vers le violet en se rapprochant des derniers rayons encore apparents du soleil. Kaori se senti frissonner. Un peu le vent et un peu le spectacle de ce magnifique coucher de soleil.

-Tu as froid ? lui demanda Ryô qui l'avait senti trembler.  
- Un peu…on ne va pas tarder à redescendre…

Le bras de Ryô passa au dessus des épaules de sa partenaire et il l'attira contre lui. Une douce chaleur s'empara de Kaori et elle le fixa, étonnée et gênée. Lui ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant de la sentir contre lui et lui transmettant de sa chaleur. Il était un peu crispé mais il savait où il mettait les pieds. Cette fois c'est lui qui prendrait les décisions et il allait lui monter ce qu'il aurait du lui montrer la veille s'il n'avait pas prit peur.

-Ryô…  
-J'ai quelque chose pour toi…

De sa main libre, il chercha quelque chose au fond de sa poche et le tendit à la jeune femme. Elle regarda sa main puis quand il l'ouvrit ses yeux retournèrent sur le visage de son partenaire.

-Un porte bonheur ?  
-Oui… je l'ai pris au temple Heian, ce matin.  
-Il est magnifique.

Vert amande, le petit carré était brodé à la main. Un kanji de chance ressortait en blanc et accrochée à la ficelle, une clochette tintait. Un porte bonheur banal, sans grande prétention mais qui mit Kaori dans tous ses états. Ryô lui faisait un cadeau ! Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Se blottissant contre lui, elle enfouie sa tête contre son cou et sans qu'elle puisse faire quoique ce soit, des larmes inondèrent ses joues.

-Merci… bredouilla-t-elle.

Resserrant son bras contre elle, il déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure.

-De rien, Sugar Boy.

Le cœur de la jeune femme se mit à battre à tout rompre et une voix dans sa tête n'arrêtait pas de lui dire de lever les yeux vers lui. Ce qu'elle fit. Ryô la regardait tendrement. Un éclat inconnu dans ses yeux. Et sans qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre, il fondit sur ses lèvres en un baiser tendre et passionné. D'abord perdue, le nettoyeuse ne répondit pas mais sous la pression des lèvres de l'homme, Kaori se réveilla et le repoussa gentiment.

-Ryô…  
-Pardonnes moi Kaori. Je suis un idiot et je le sais…  
-Ne me dis pas que tu as trop bu ! Je ne te croirais pas ! lui dit-elle en fixant son gobelet vide.  
-Non. Pardonnes moi pour hier soir, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine. Je voulais moi aussi t'embrasser mais…  
-Mais ?  
-Pas comme ça… pas alors que l'alcool t'embuait l'esprit…  
-Je n'avais pas trop bu…  
-Je sais…mais…  
-Chut…murmura Kaori.

Puis à son tour elle s'empara de ses lèvres en y mettant toute la fougue qu'elle avait en elle. Même si ce moment devait s'arrêter, elle voulait en profiter au maximum et regoûter à ce fruit défendu qui la rendait toute chose. Pourtant le moment ne s'arrêta pas et Ryô répondit à son offre avec délice. Les deux nettoyeurs s'embrassaient enfin, sur ce banc perché sur la colline Inari, la nuit gagnant les lieux laissant apparaitre les étoiles. Ils étaient seuls au monde et rien ne comptait plus qu'eux même. Ils avaient attendu si longtemps pour arriver à ce moment qu'ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Leurs lèvres d'abord puis leurs langues ensuite. Puis leurs mains se cherchant et se trouvant, leurs yeux enfin libres de laisser leur amour se lire en eux.

* * *

*Amazake est une boisson d'hiver composée de saké chaud où il reste encore des grains de riz, du gingembre et beaucoup de sucre. On ne sent pas trop le goût du saké vu que c'est chaud et sucré mais il est bien présent ^^ Ama=sucré, zake=saké.


	7. Ensembles

Pénétrant dans leur chambre, le couple de nettoyeurs n'osait plus se regarder. Ils avaient passé plus d'une heure en haut de la colline Inari à s'embrasser comme des adolescents et ils avaient décidé ensuite de rentrer à leur Ryokan quand Kaori avait été prise de frissons à cause du froid. Le chemin en vélo avait été silencieux, aucun des deux ne savait quoi dire à l'autre. Cette situation était si nouvelle pour eux et si embarrassante aussi, qu'il y avait une pression sourde et pesante entre eux. Kaori avait peur que Ryô change d'avis et lui ne savait pas s'il pourrait se retenir de lui sauter dessus alors qu'ils étaient dans cette si petite chambre mais il avait aussi très peur de la brusquer.

La pièce était dans la semi pénombre, seule la lueur de la lune éclairait les tatamis lançant des reflets argent dans les cheveux du nettoyeur. Kaori lui tournait le dos, elle regardait par la fenêtre les étoiles qui s'allumaient dans le ciel. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et ses doigts s'entremêlaient les uns dans les autres, gênée la jeune femme n'osait pas faire face à Ryô. Elle avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes et la chaleur de ses doigts sur sa peau. Des picotements au bas des reins, lui remontaient le long de la colonne vertébrale en repensant au souffle chaud de son partenaire. Sa respiration augmenta quand elle senti l'homme derrière elle, s'approcher. Puis la voix roque de Ryô surgie dans la chambre, la faisait trembler de tous ses membres :

-Kaori…ça va ?

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire mais il sentait son trouble et il voulait la rassurer un peu.

Ne bougeant pas d'un pousse, Kaori reprit une bouffée d'air.

-Oui…

Ryô savait qu'elle n'allait pas bien car elle ne le regardait pas. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer tendrement mais il se sentait gêné lui aussi comme si prendre une femme dans ses bras l'embarrassait. A cette pensée, il se surprit à sourire. Lui l'étalon de Shinjuku, l'homme qui drague tout ce qui bouge, avait peur ! Peur de s'approcher de la seule femme qui avait de l'emprise sur lui. Peur de lui faire peur à elle, peur de la brusquer, peur qu'elle se refuse à lui… Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient dans l'esprit du nettoyeur et ses mains se mirent elles aussi à trembler quand il les tendit vers sa partenaire. Ses gestes étaient hésitants voir débutants, jamais il ne s'était senti si peu sur de lui en face d'une femme. Mais il faut dire que ce n'était pas n'importe quelle femme non plus. Il était avec son ange. Et leur relation n'avait jamais atteint ce degré d'intimité. Leurs baisers avaient été brulants quelques heures auparavant et ils savaient tous les deux pourquoi. Leur désir si longtemps contenu entre les non-dits et les regards, pouvait enfin s'exprimer au grand jour. Eux qui s'étaient cherchés si longtemps, s'étaient enfin trouvés. Pourtant être là, seuls dans cette pièce, sans aucun échappatoire possible, stressait Ryô. Il avait envie de regoûter encore aux doux baisers sucrés de son ange mais il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un ado, ne sachant que faire et que dire.

Kaori, elle, avait envie de se jeter dans les bras puissants de Ryô mais elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la rejette encore si c'était elle qui s'avançait vers lui. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Peut-être qu'il avait changé d'avis en rentrant. Le trajet jusqu'au Ryokan avait été si silencieux que la jeune femme se demandait s'il n'avait pas prit le temps de réfléchir et de se défiler encore une fois. Même si elle avait senti tout le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle, elle avait encore du mal à le réaliser. Il fallait que son partenaire la rassure car autrement elle allait devenir folle. Tremblante, elle senti deux bras s'entourer autour de sa taille puis le menton de Ryô vint se poser sur son épaule. Le souffle chaud de l'homme la fit frissonner. Tournant légèrement les yeux vers lui, elle aperçu son sourire et se sentie tout de suite rassurée. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Elle pouvait ressentir tout l'amour de Ryô pour elle dans ses yeux à cet instant.

Il la serra doucement contre lui et lui murmura tendrement :

-N'es pas peur… je ne changerais plus jamais d'avis.

Le cœur battant, Kaori se tourna pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Plus jamais ? Même quand on va rentrer ?

Ryô appuya son front contre le sien et son sourire s'agrandit.

-Jamais plus.

Et il captura ses lèvres. Il scellait ainsi sa promesse. Les deux êtres, enlacés face à la lumière de la lune, goûtaient pour la première fois au bonheur d'être vraiment ensembles.

Les mains de Ryô se firent plus baladeuses au bout de quelques minutes. Caressant le corps voluptueux de sa douce. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher car après avoir tant attendu ce moment magique entre eux, il ne pouvait pas se refreiner encore plus. Les baisers étaient déjà très passionnés et les mains du nettoyeur ne pouvaient pas rester inactives. Courant dans le dos de la jeune femme, passant sous son pull pour toucher sa peau laiteuse, il cherchait encore plus de contact. Kaori, elle, passait ses doigts dans la chevelure noire de son partenaire et gémissait sous ses caresses. Alors que la pression de leurs corps s'accentua, la nettoyeuse sentie un changement physique se manifester près de sa cuisse. Rougissant, elle se détacha des lèvres de Ryô et ses yeux brulants de désirs descendirent vers la direction de la pression. Le mokkori de son partenaire était réveillé. Et il l'était pour elle. Surprise et déboussolée, elle se recula un peu comme si elle prenait enfin conscience de la situation. De simples baisers, ils étaient passés au désir charnel. Peu habituée à ça, Kaori paniquait. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle avait attendu si longtemps que Ryô se déclara à elle mais maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'ils allaient trop vite. N'ayant connu aucun homme avant, elle se sentait perdue. Qu'est ce qu'elle imaginait ? Que l'étalon de Shinjuku allait se suffire de petits bisous innocents ? Ils n'étaient plus des ados, elle devait savoir ce qui l'attendait alors pourquoi paniquait-elle maintenant ?

Ryô senti le changement d'humeur de sa partenaire. Elle paraissait hésitante. Elle voyait bien l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et il avait l'impression qu'elle en avait peur. Quoi de plus normal ? Il se traita d'être stupide mentalement et adressa le même reproche à son mokkori. Mais ce dernier n'en avait rien à faire et continuait à pointer vers la splendide femme devant lui. Après lui avoir si longtemps interdit de se montrer à Kaori, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait se cacher ! Ryô soupira, non il ne pouvait plus lui cacher mais il pouvait la rassurer.

-Kaori…désolé mais je ne peux plus te mentir… tu me fais de l'effet et…

-Ne dis rien, c'est de ma faute…

-Ta faute ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas…enfin tu vois tu es le premier…je ne sais pas quoi…

Kaori baissa les yeux et les joues rougissantes, elle essayait d'expliquer à Ryô pourquoi elle réagissait comme cela mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre ses idées dans l'ordre.

-C'est moi l'idiot, commença Ryô pour l'aider. Je mets des années à faire le premier pas vers toi et pourtant en quelques heures, je suis près de te sauter dessus. Je suis désolé, je ne peux plus me contenir. J'ai beaucoup de désir pour toi et ça se manifeste…mais je te promets que je me ferais rien de déplacé…

Caressant sa joue de sa main, il lui fit le plus beau sourire de la terre. Elle l'avait attendu toutes ces années, lui pouvait aussi attendre pour faire d'elle sa femme. Le plus important, maintenant, c'était qu'elle se sente bien. Levant légèrement son menton, il déposa un baiser aérien sur les lèvres de son ange. Puis il s'éloigna un peu d'elle. Il était presque minuit et Ryô avait faim ! Ils n'avaient rien avalé depuis Inari et comme il devait penser à autre chose qu'au corps de Kaori, il se dit que la nourriture était le meilleur des compromis.

-Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il en reprenant contrôle de lui-même.

Kaori qui se sentait un peu ridicule de sa soudaine peur, lui fit seulement un petit signe positif de la tête.

-Très bien, je vais aller chercher quelque chose au combini.

Attrapant sa veste, il se dirigea vers la porte quand Kaori sortie de sa léthargie.

-Mais tu as vu l'heure ? La porte va être fermée, tu ne pourras pas revenir !

Ryô esquissa un sourire.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je reviendrais vers toi, lança-t-il d'une voix chaude.

Puis il passa la porte non sans faire un bisou à sa partenaire.

Kaori tournait en rond depuis que Ryô était parti. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. A chaque fois qu'elle repensait aux étreintes de son partenaire, elle virait au rouge cramoisi. Elle sentait encore ses mains sur elle et la douceur avec laquelle il la touchait. Allant discrètement dans la salle de bain, elle se passa un gant humide sur le visage. Ses joues avaient toujours une teinte rosée et elle avait un air idiot inscrit sur sa face comme tous les amoureux qui ne pensaient qu'à leur moitié.

« Ma vieille tu es stupide ! Ryô est aux petits soins pour toi, tu as enfin tout ce que tu rêves et tu paniques dès que ça devient plus sérieux entre vous ! »

Fronçant les sourcils, elle se détailla et se mit à rire. Elle avait ses habits complètement dérangés, ainsi que ses cheveux. Ryô n'y était pas allé de main morte. Se recoiffant un peu, puis arrangeant son maquillage, la jeune femme se dit qu'elle devrait aussi passer des affaires plus « confortables ». Rougissant à nouveau, elle retourna dans la chambre pour jeter un œil dans son sac. Elle n'avait rien amené de très sexy mais une deuxième chemise de nuit plus moulante. Hésitant quelques secondes, elle se décida et l'enfila. La vêtement lui collait au corps laissant voir toutes ses formes. Pourtant quelque chose gênait la jeune femme. C'était bien trop court ! Elle avait l'impression qu'on lui voyait tout et elle n'aimait pas ça. Cherchant à nouveau dans ses affaires, elle soupira d'exaspération car elle ne trouvait pas son bonheur. Elle allait à nouveau se changer quand elle eu une idée.

« Pourquoi pas…je ne pense pas que cela le gêne… ».

Trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, elle l'enfila et resta donc avec sa chemise de nuit. Puis elle descendit les futons. Tamisant les lumières de la chambre en posant un linge sur l'ampoule, elle attendit ensuite son homme sous la couette, se dressant légèrement pour admirer la nuit à travers la fenêtre.

Ryô marchait d'un pas vif pour rejoindre sa partenaire. Il avait acheté des bricoles pour se caler un peu le ventre mais cette sortie lui avait permis aussi de se calmer un peu. Il y avait tellement de tension sexuelle entre lui et Kaori comme dans le restaurant de sushis mais puissance 100, qu'il avait eu du mal à se retenir. Prendre l'air, lui avait remis les idées en place et il se sentait près à affronter à nouveau la situation. Même si cela devait être frustrant pour lui, il ne devait pas le laisser paraitre. Pour elle, il en était capable. Il attendrait qu'elle soit prête et cela ne serait que plus merveilleux. Un sourire idiot sur les lèvres, le nettoyeur passa la porte d'entrée sans grande difficulté. En partant il l'avait bloqué avec un bout de papier contre la serrure, ainsi elle n'était pas fermée à chef. Il pu donc retourner dans sa chambre sans problème. Passant le seuil de la pièce, il habitua ses yeux à la lumière qui éclairait faiblement les murs. Il aperçu les futons sur le sol et Kaori couchée dans le sien. S'approchant doucement de peur de la réveiller, il vit qu'elle ne dormait pas mais qu'elle contemplait la lune. Il vit aussi qu'elle s'était changée et qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit tout à fait affriolante. Il dégluti face à ce spectacle et se maudissait intérieurement en sentant son mokkori réagir. Alors qu'il se raclait la gorge, Kaori se retourna et lui fit un magnifique sourire. Elle était si belle qu'il ne pouvait pas la quitter des yeux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as acheté ?

-Quoi ?

-La nourriture…qu'est ce que tu as pris ?

-Ah…oui des bricoles.

Il lui tendit le sac et s'installa sur son futon. Il ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux d'elle. Elle était si belle et elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il faut dire qu'il avait passé tant d'années à lui dire le contraire qu'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça. Mais il devait lui montrer le contraire maintenant. Réparer ses erreurs.

-Tu ne manges pas ? demanda la jeune femme le sortant de ses réflexions.

-Si si…

Kaori était loin de se douter que son partenaire luttait pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Innocemment, elle ne voyait pas l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui. Pourtant chacun de ses gestes étaient analysés par l'homme. A chaque fois qu'elle amenait de la nourriture à sa bouche, Ryô déglutissait. Tout lui paraissait sexy et appétissant. Il devait se contenir pour ne pas craquer. Il détourna les yeux et se concentra sur la nourriture posée sur le tatami. Comment avait-il fait pour tenir si longtemps alors qu'il voulait tant lui sauter dessus maintenant ? Peut-être qu'avant il ne connaissait pas le goût de ses lèvres alors c'était plus facile. Non, il devait tenir et bien se comporter, il lui avait promis.

-Ryô ? Ca va ?

Alors qu'il posait ses yeux sur elle, il fut attiré par la bretelle de sa chemise de nuit qui descendait dangereusement le long de son épaule. Non, là, elle le torturait, ce n'était pas possible !

-Oui…oui… je vais aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain…

Il se leva précipitamment et quitta la chambre le souffle court. Finalement il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se retenir. Rester toute la nuit près d'elle sans rien faire, allait le tuer. Regardant son reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain, il vit ses tourments se dessiner sur ses traits.

« Je peux le faire, j'ai tenu 8 ans, je tiendrais encore une nuit ! »

Bien décidé, il retourna dans sa chambre. Et là il eut un choc. Kaori s'était allongée sur le ventre sur la couette, ses jambes jouaient l'une avec l'autre. Elle tapait un texto sur son téléphone en fredonnant un air de musique douce. Elle balançait en rythme sa tête de gauche à droite, faisant voler ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air si fragile et en même temps si forte que le cœur de Ryô en était emporté. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui et maintenant qu'il avait baissé ses barrières, il ne pouvait plus se retenir. Son désir pour elle était si fort et si puissant, qu'il sentait qu'il risquait de devenir complètement fou aux moindres de ses gestes. Il s'approcha doucement et s'installa près d'elle. Il n'osait pas la regarder de peur de lui sauter littéralement dessus.

-A qui écris-tu à cette heure si ? demanda-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

-A Mick…je viens de recevoir un message de sa part pour savoir comment se passe notre week-end…

-Et qu'est ce que tu lui dis ?

Kaori leva les yeux vers Ryô et sourit. Il était tellement craquant qu'elle voulait le garder pour elle seule. Bien sûr, elle n'allait rien dire à Mick de l'évolution de sa relation avec son partenaire mais elle avait envie de taquiner le nettoyeur alors elle lança :

-Qu'il embrasse mieux que toi… fit elle rajoutant une moue espiègle.

Sa stratégie marcha car Ryô fut piqué au vif et se trouva en un instant sur sa partenaire, la dévorant des yeux.

-Quoi ? Il embrasse mieux que moi ?

Ryô savait que Kaori lui mentait mais il avait envie lui aussi de rentrer dans son jeu. La jeune femme se mit alors à rire et lâcha son téléphone qui tomba sur le tatami. Puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son partenaire et les yeux dans les yeux, elle continua ses taquineries :

- Prouve-moi que je mens !

Ryô sourit. Il était complètement sous son charme et toutes ses résolutions s'envolaient une par une. Alors il enlaça tendrement son ange et l'embrassa passionnément. Plus rien n'existait qu'eux. Kaori se laissait transporter dans cette passion naissante. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle était dans les bras de l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, elle n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur et elle s'en rendait compte. Lui, laissait simplement parler son amour pour elle. Il était tendre et délicat mais ses gestes étaient parfaits. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire quand le faire. Ses caresses devinrent plus chaudes, effleurant la poitrine de la jeune femme ou le bas de ses reins. Puis se furent ses lèvres qui partirent à la conquête de son corps. Il déposait des milliers de baisers sur chaque centimètre de peau qu'il découvrait. Il lui retira sa chemise de nuit puis resta en extase complète devant ce corps si parfait qu'il avait tant dénigré auparavant. Puis il regarda ce qui cachait l'intimité de sa compagne et éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle vexée, pensant que c'était d'elle qu'il se moquait.

-C'est un de mes calçons ça ?

Kaori se mit à rougir. Oui elle lui en avait piqué un pour se sentir plus à l'aise dans sa chemise de nuit. Mais elle était tellement bien dedans qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle l'avait.

-Oui…dit-elle timidement.

Ryô attrapa son menton et l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu es magnifique.

Kaori avait chaud mais ce compliment fini de l'achever. Ses joues étaient pivoines.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus…

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Je veux dire, je peux attendre…lui demanda-t-il alors qu'il sentait que son mokkori n'était pas d'accord du tout.

-Oui…on a assez attendu.

A ces mots, la nettoyeuse l'embrassa à son tour et lui retira son t-shirt. Cette nuit allait bouleverser leur vie à tout jamais et ils en avaient pris conscience tous les deux.

* * *

Alors ? ^^


	8. Ces quelques mots

Kaori se réveilla entourée d'une douce chaleur jusque là inconnue. Dans les bras de Ryô, elle découvrait une sécurité totalement différente de celle qu'elle avait bénéficié avant. Là, elle était enfin en harmonie avec sa vie et ses émotions. Elle se sentait enfin complète.

Tournant son regard vers le visage de son amant endormi, elle se mit à sourire tendrement en le fixant. Il était si beau et si détendu. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si calme dans son sommeil, qu'elle en fut étonnée.

Passant délicatement ses doigts fins sur le long de sa joue, elle se remit à penser à cette merveilleuse nuit qu'ils avaient passé.

Elle revoyait Ryô, tendre et doux avec elle puis plus sauvage, non sans lui déplaire. Il venait de lui faire découvrir l'amour et elle avait apprit dans ses bras. Elle avait été surprise, effrayée, rassurée, gênée, tremblante, excitée, extasiée mais surtout aimée.

Souriant de plus belle, elle se cala contre son torse et repensa à ses tendres mots.

Flash back

Ryô la couvrait de plus en plus de baisers, leurs corps se mélangeaient au rythme de leurs respirations. Les mains de Kaori emprisonnaient celles de son amant, ses yeux cherchaient ses prunelles noires brillantes d'une lueur folle et sa respiration se faisait haletante. De multiples sensations parcourraient les deux amants faisant frissonner leurs corps. L'homme accéléra son rythme déjà fou et poussa un râle de plaisir. Sa partenaire perdait le contrôle total d'elle-même et n'arrivait plus à penser. Elle enserra ses jambes autour de la taille du nettoyeur et l'accompagna dans ses derniers mouvements. Puis leur étreinte se calma et Ryô enfoui sa tête dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ils reprenaient doucement leur souffle quand mu par une envie soudaine, Ryô plaqua son front contre celui de Kaori. La regardant dans les yeux, il lui sourit puis déposa un baiser sur son nez avant de lui dire d'une voix trahissant son émotion :

-Je t'aime… je t'ai toujours aimé… sugar…

Elle le regarda tout d'abord étonnée, puis émue, elle laissa perler quelques larmes le long de ses yeux noisettes.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Ryô.

Le nettoyeur avait ensuite prit sa douce dans ses bras et les deux amants s'étaient endormis, l'un contre l'autre.

Les rayons de soleils caressaient à présent le dos de la jeune femme et elle se risqua à lever les yeux vers le radioréveil. 10h30 passé. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se demandait quoi faire. Laisser Ryô dormir ou le réveiller pour profiter de leur dernière journée à Kyôto ? Elle opta pour rester encore un peu dans ses bras. Finalement elle avait attendu si longtemps ce moment qu'elle pouvait quand même en profiter un peu !

Ryô se réveilla, émergeant comme dans un rêve. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement reposé, qu'il se demandait si ça lui était déjà arrivé. Entouré de douceur et d'une chaleur apaisante, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi de toute sa vie. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda même s'il n'était pas mort tellement la sensation était merveilleuse. Mais ouvrant les yeux sur son ange, il comprit enfin pourquoi il éprouvait ses sensations. Il la parcouru des yeux, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Elle était collée tout contre lui et semblait assoupie. Ses cheveux lui cachaient le visage mais il devinait un air enjoué dessiner ses traits. Il déposa un baiser aérien sur ses mèches acajou et son esprit reparti dans les souvenirs de cette première nuit à deux. Il avait découvert une Kaori si différente, si femme, qu'il en était encore tout chamboulé. D'abord timide, elle avait ensuite fait preuve d'initiative et c'était même révélée une amante féline pour le plus grand plaisir du nettoyeur. Puis en élève studieuse, elle s'était laissée guider par son amant et avait très bien appris sa leçon. Ryô n'avait jamais partagé un tel moment avec une femme. Il se demandait même si pour lui aussi cette nuit n'avait pas aussi été une première dans son genre. Jamais il n'avait fait l'amour comme il avait fait l'amour à sa partenaire cette nuit.

Puis il repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant de s'endormir. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, sans aucune crainte comme si libéré d'un poids, il pouvait enfin se laisser aller complètement avec elle. Pourquoi avoir attendu si longtemps pour goûter à ce bonheur ? Il se posait encore la question mais ce qui était fait était fait et il ne pouvait pas rattraper le temps perdu. Alors maintenant que son erreur était réparée, il devait profiter pleinement de sa nouvelle vie avec son ange. De chaque minute que la vie lui offrait avec elle comme si elles devaient être les dernières.

Kaori remua légèrement, sortant Ryô de ses pensées. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et une teinte rosée se manifesta sur les joues de la jeune femme.

-Bonjour, murmura Ryô.

-Bonjour…

Il déposa alors un baiser sur ses lèvres et la serra contre lui.

-Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle, se lovant encore plus contre son torse.

-A merveille et toi ?

-Oui…je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi.

-Moi non plus, lui avoua-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, n'écoutant que le son de leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Puis un grognement sourd, venant du ventre du nettoyeur, fit rire Kaori qui se détacha de lui.

-Tu as faim peut-être ?

Ryô fit une moue enfantine et acquiesça tout sourire. Kaori se leva alors et attrapa le t-shirt de l'homme, qu'elle enfila rapidement. Encore gênée par le fait de devoir se montrer nue devant son partenaire, elle avait préféré s'habiller.

-Je vais me préparer rapidement dans la salle de bain et voir si on peut encore prendre nos petits déjeunés. Si on ne peut pas, on n'aura qu'à aller dehors.

Puis la jeune femme disparu de la vue du nettoyeur qui n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre. La gêne de sa compagne, le fit rire. S'allongeant, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Ryô avait encore plein la tête des images de Kaori si peu vêtue dans ses bras. Ce qui réveilla d'ailleurs son compagnon qui pas encore rassasié, lui faisait savoir. Cette nuit entre eux avait tout changé, Ryô ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière et son mokkori n'avait plus aucune raison de se cacher. L'homme se remit à rire, passant un doigt sur ses lèvres, il était encore marqué par le goût fruité de Kaori. Il eut l'envie subite de la rejoindre dans la salle de bain, mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas car la configuration des lieux était loin d'être intime. Aussi il soupira de désespoir et résigné enfila son pantalon pour s'adosser contre la fenêtre. Il alluma une cigarette et laissa ses pensées vagabonder sur les courbes parfaites qu'il avait enfin pu toucher cette nuit.

Kaori laissait le jet d'eau masser énergiquement ses muscles engourdis. Elle aussi n'avait pas encore quitté vraiment les bras de son amant et toujours rougissante, elle repensait à leurs ébats amoureux. Elle du même faire basculer l'eau chaude en eau froide pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la fièvre de ses souvenirs. Puis reprenant lentement sa raison, elle constata que Ryô avait laissé ses marques sur sa peau nacrée. Sa poitrine était pleine de suçons ! Il n'y était pas allé de main morte ! Cela la fit rire. Caressant du bout de ses doigts ces marques pleines d'amour, elle repartie à son tour dans les images de sa nuit.

Ce ne fut qu'en entendant des pas dans le couloir que la jeune femme sorti de ses rêves et se dépêcha de sortir de la douche. Une fois habillée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Tombant nez à nez avec la patronne du Ryokan, elle lui demanda gênée s'ils pouvaient encore prendre leur petit déjeunés.

-Oh Madame Saeba…je suis désolée mais il est presque 11h et je ne sers plus à cette heure…j'ai frappé à votre porte mais je n'ai pas obtenu de réponse…

La vieille dame regarda en souriant la jeune femme et il lui fit comprendre qu'elle comprenait.

-Passez une bonne journée et n'oubliez pas de récupérer vos affaires avant 17h.

Puis la vieille femme partie en chantonnant.

Ryô parti à son tour sous la douche pendant que Kaori mettait de l'ordre dans leur affaire. Elle aussi avait faim et regardant par la fenêtre la magnifique journée déjà bien entamée, elle eut très envie de profiter de ce dernier moment où elle aurait son partenaire pour elle toute seule. Regardant dans son guide, elle se demandait où les entrainer pour leurs dernières visites. Il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps car leur train partait à 19h30. Il fallait récupérer les valises avant 17h et aller à la gare donc s'ils voulaient profiter à fond, Kaori se dit qu'ils devraient prendre leurs sacs maintenant et les déposer en consigne automatique. Alors elle se pressa de tout ranger et de vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien oublié.

Ryô pénétra dans la chambre et trouva Kaori affairée à faire les sacs. S'approchant à pas de loup, il l'attrapa pour la serrer contre lui et lui déposer des baisers empreints de passion dans le cou.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il tout en continuant sa torture.

-Les valises…arrêtes…il faut que je finisse Ryô…

Kaori s'extirpa de ses bras puissants et les yeux fiévreux, elle le gronda silencieusement.

-Pourquoi ? On peut y rester encore non ?

-Oui mais si on veut profiter de Kyôto avant de partir, je me suis dis que ça serait mieux de déposer nos sacs avant…

-Ou alors je profite de toi… dit-il un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

-Ryô… écoute j'aimerais bien finir de visiter cette ville… on ne sait pas si on pourra revenir…

Résigné le nettoyeur abdiqua. Kaori avait raison et il aurait tout le loisir de profiter d'elle à Tôkyô. Alors il s'approcha délicatement d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

-Ok, Sugar. Finissons les valises et allons-y.

Après avoir saluer chaleureusement la propriétaire du Ryokan, le couple de nettoyeur sorti de celui-ci, valises à la main. Kaori se retourna vers la bâtisse et la regarda longuement plongée dans ses réflexions. C'est dans cet endroit qu'elle avait enfin découvert l'amour de Ryô et il aurait toujours une place importante pour elle dans son cœur. Elle remercia Miki pour ce magnifique cadeau et se courba une dernière fois vers la vieille dame qui était sur le seuil de la porte. Puis de sa main libre, elle attrapa le bras de son partenaire et ils partirent en direction de l'avenue principale.


	9. Dernier jour sur Kyoto

Alors que leurs doigts s'entrelaçaient et que leurs yeux n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher, Ryô et Kaori, assis dans le bus qui les menait à leurs dernières visites, ne se souciaient que d'eux même. Kaori avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Elle avait pour elle seule, le seul homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Et celui-ci répondait à ses attentes secrètes depuis la veille. Il ne la quittait pas des yeux et déposait sans arrêt des petits baisers dans son cou ou sur ses joues. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et était surprise de le voir si sérieux à son attention.

Alors que le paysage défilait derrière les vitres, les amoureux se lançaient des regards sous entendu. Toujours absorbés l'un par l'autre. Sans la voix éraillée du chauffeur pour les sortir de leur contemplation, ils ne seraient pas descendus au bon arrêt.

Arrivés devant le temple Ryôan-ji, célèbre pour son jardin zen dessiné par Sôami au début du 16ème siècle, le couple de nettoyeurs pénétra dans l'enceinte du monastère. D'abord accueillis par la nature luxuriante du lieu, avec un étang longé de sentiers et ses sakuras en fleur, le couple parti ensuite à la découverte du temple lui-même abritant le jardin de gravier et de rochers.

Le jardin rectangulaire entouré d'un mur sur trois côté est ouvert sur un corridor sous lequel les visiteurs peuvent s'assoir à leur aise. L'océan de graviers, ratissé chaque jour par le moine en charge du lieu, abrite en son sein quinze rochers de tailles différentes et placées de telle sorte que l'on n'en voit que quatorze, quelle que soit notre position.

La blancheur du gravier contrastant avec les branches roses tombantes d'un cerisier passant au dessus du mur, fit à nouveau rentrer Kaori dans une contemplation purement esthétique. Délaissant un instant son partenaire, elle se remit à mitrailler le lieu de photos. Ce dernier amusé, la laissa et s'assit tranquillement pour la contempler.

Les minutes passèrent puis la nettoyeuse se retourna vers son homme et le prit en photo.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Je te prends en photo, répondit-elle en riant.

-Je vois mais qui t'as autorisé à le faire ?

-Moi Monsieur !

-Ah oui !

L'attirant vers lui, il la fit basculer sur ses genoux et nicha son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme puis tout en mordillant le lobe de son oreille, il lui murmura :

-Je vais me venger !

Kaori se mit à rire et se laissant faire, elle s'accrocha à lui. Puis alors que les autres visiteurs leur lançaient des regards choqués, le couple se calma et reprit une contemplation silencieuse, enlacés.

-C'est magnifique, continua Kaori, en reprenant son appareil photo.

-Mouai… des cailloux…

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

Les yeux de Ryô se posèrent sur le petit décolleté de la jeune femme et prenant une tête de pervers, ce dernier lui répondit d'une voix roque :

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me plait !

-Ryô !

Alors que le nettoyeur fini sous une massue, Kaori reparti, seule, à la découverte du bâtiment.

Le reste du temple abritait des paravents joliment décorés de dessins représentant grues ou bambous et des statues représentant les divinités protectrices. L'ambiance reposante du temple et le calme à nouveau retrouvé, donnait à Kaori une sérénité bienfaitrice. Rejoint par un Ryô boudeur, les deux partenaires repartirent main dans la main. A la sorti, ils partirent en direction du temple Ninna-ji, seulement distant de quelques kilomètres.

Le Ninna-ji est un temple, qui pendant la saison des sakuras, est une vraie merveille à visiter. Datant du 9ème siècle et construit par Kôkô et son fils, il est l'un des plus beaux temples de Kyôto. Possédant une ceriseraie immense, le lieu grouille de touristes. Le prix d'entrée est d'ailleurs plus élevé au vu de l'événement.

Passant l'immense porte de bois marquant l'entrée du temple, Kaori et Ryô suivirent la foule. Familles, amis, couples, tous se pressaient pour jouir de cette magnifique journée ensoleillée sous les fleurs de sakuras. Des moines vendant les billets permettant d'atteindre les précieuses fleurs faisaient barrières. S'y faufilant, Ryô paya leurs places et le couple parti à la conquête des premières marches bordées des premiers cerisiers aux fleurs roses. Une nouvelle porte entourée de deux statues protectrices se tenait devant eux. Puis une allée en pierre menait directement à la ceriseraie sur la gauche et aux stands sur la droite.

La ceriseraie était magnifique. Tous les cerisiers aux fleurs blanches étaient fleuris et la pelouse verdoyante ressortait encore plus sous ce soleil de printemps. Empruntant les allées traversant les sakuras, le couple contemplait le lieu avec de la magie dans les yeux. De ci de là des gens étaient installés sous les arbres, pique niquant ou buvant simplement quelques bières ou autres boissons. Des bancs de bois étaient aussi mis à la disposition des visiteurs et c'est à l'abri des regards que le couple City Hunter s'installa sur l'un d'eux. Kaori avait des papillons dans les yeux et prenait encore pleins de photos des sakuras sous toutes les coutures. Ryô s'alluma une cigarette et regarda tendrement sa compagne.

-Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui.

-Un peu et toi ?

-Oui… reste là, je vais nous chercher quelque chose aux stands.

Alors que la jeune femme allait partir, le nettoyeur l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira vers lui.

-Ryô ?

Mais les lèvres de ce dernier arrêtèrent les plaintes de Kaori. Le baiser se fit plus passionné puis Ryô se dégagea.

-Maintenant, tu peux y aller, fit il avec un clin d'œil.

Kaori pesta mais alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos, elle effleura, de ses doigts, sa lèvre inférieure et émit un sourire. Puis chantonnant, elle partie. Ryô la regarda s'éloigner et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Il se sentait pousser des ailes comme jamais. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il éprouverait autant de bien être en affichant ainsi ses sentiments. Il était devenu un être entier et plein d'une force inconnue qui lui parcourrait les veines. Tout était devenu si normal et si vrai, qu'il se maudissait de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas plus tôt. Dans son fort intérieur, il remercia Miki, l'instigatrice de ce changement et son ange de l'avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Maintenant, il ferait tout pour garder ce nouveau bonheur. Même s'il savait que leur vie allait être différente à Tôkyô qu'elle ne l'était pendant ces courtes vacances, il se promit de régler les détails les plus importants pour continuer à profiter de cette chance.

Tirant la dernière latte de sa cigarette, l'homme vit la jeune femme réapparaitre devant lui, les bras chargés de nourritures de toutes sortes. Se levant pour l'aider, il récupéra les bouteilles de thé et de bière.

-Hé bien en effet, tu as très faim !

-Ne te moque pas ! Je ne savais pas quoi prendre… alors voilà…

Ryô l'attira contre lui et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-C'est parfait Sugar.

Kaori se mit à rougir à nouveau devant cet élan de tendresse. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer et son cœur battait toujours aussi fort dès que son partenaire agissait ainsi.

-Mangeons.

Mochi au sakura*, Yakisoba*, ika*, Yakitori*, Kaori avait vraiment tout prit. Le couple dévora alors tous ces mets aussi exquis les uns que les autres, tout en discutant de ce week-end chargé en émotions.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, avoua Kaori.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ryô, étonné de cette révélation.

-Je ne sais pas… j'ai l'impression qu'ici, on est comme dans un rêve et je n'ai pas envie de me réveiller.

Comprenant où sa douce voulait en venir, Ryô essaya de la rassurer. Passant se main le long de sa joue, il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Rien ne changera Kaori. Je ne changerais pas, n'es pas peur pour cela.

-Tu ne changeras pas d'avis… tu… enfin nous serons à nouveau City Hunter à Shinjuku… répondit-elle faiblement.

-Je sais. Et je ne changerais pas d'avis même s'il va falloir changer quelques trucs en rentrant c'est sur.

-Changer quelques trucs ? Comme quoi ?

Ryô avait alors un visage grave. Ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur nouvelle mais inquiétante.

-Tu vas devenir une cible de premier choix…

-Ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

L'innocence et le raisonnement de Kaori déstabilisèrent le nettoyeur qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Se grattant la tête, il se mit à sourire bêtement.

-Si…c'est vrai…

-Alors que va-t-on changer ?

Inspirant, il la regarda dans les yeux et comprit qu'il était temps pour lui de changer aussi son discours.

-Je vais t'apprendre à te défendre…

Kaori le fixa intensément. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Ryô allait lui apprendre à se défendre ? Lui qui jusque là avait toujours refusé d'en arriver là, venait de lui proposer l'impensable.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle pour être sûre que son imagination ne lui avait pas jouer des tours.

-Je vais t'apprendre ce que la compagne d'un homme tel que moi doit savoir. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour te protéger et je pense que c'est notre seule alternative.

Le sérieux de la conversation fit frissonner la jeune femme. Ainsi sa vie prenait un tournant. D'abord, elle et Ryô était enfin un couple et ce dernier acceptait enfin qu'elle devienne sa partenaire à part entière. Bouleversée par ces simples mots, Kaori se mit à pleurer silencieusement.

-Merci…

Balayant quelques larmes de sa main, Ryô lui répondit par un sourire. Maintenant tout était joué, sa vie changeait.

L'émotion passée, le couple fini sa visite des lieux. Sortant de la ceriseraie, ils se dirigèrent vers la pagode entourée elle aussi de cerisiers et autres arbres colorés. Kaori prenait des photos de Ryô faisant le pitre puis s'approchant de lui elle essaya de se cadrer près de son visage et les fleurs. Partis en fou rire sous les diverses tentatives ratées de la nettoyeuse, Ryô demanda finalement à une lycéenne de les prendre ensemble en photo. Puis ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment le plus coloré où le rouge ressortait comparé à la pagode en bois foncé ou à la végétation environnante. Toujours en touriste bien appliquée, Kaori flashait à tout va. Ryô, lui, fixait ces instants de bonheur dans son esprit puis il regarda sa montre et interpela sa compagne :

-Je ne veux pas jouer les rabat-joies mais nous devrions repartir en direction de la gare si on ne veut pas rater notre train.

A contre cœur Kaori arrêta ses prises de vues et acquiesça.

-Quelle belle journée ça a été…

-Elle n'est pas fini ma belle, répondit le nettoyeur en attrapant sa main.

Kaori lui sourit et le couple parti en direction de la sortie.

Arrivés à la gare de Kyôto, Kaori proposa un arrêt au Starbucks car il leur restait près d'une heure avant le départ de leur train. Ryô accepta et ils y allèrent. Situé en face de la gare le café de la chaine américaine, adapté pourtant aux plaisirs des japonais, proposait un large choix de diverses boissons. Passant commande d'un frappuchino macha * pour elle et d'un café pour son partenaire, Kaori le rejoignit à leur table à l'extérieur.

-Kyôto est vraiment une ville magnifique, commença la jeune femme, une certaine émotion dans la voix.

-Oui.

-Je me rappellerais ce week-end jusqu' à ma mort…

-Moi aussi. Mais tu sais, on pourra toujours revenir. Ce n'est pas si loin en fait.

-C'est vrai.

Serrant Kaori contre lui, Ryô l'embrassa doucement.

-3h30 de trajet… quand on aura besoin de vacances, on sait où aller, dit-il en lui souriant.

-Oui… et puis j'aimerais bien découvrir Nara et Osaka aussi…

Ryô se mit à rire. Kaori était vraiment comme n'importe quelle jeune femme. Elle ne pensait pas que leur métier pouvait être un frein à ses envies, bien au contraire. Prenant exemple sur elle, le nettoyeur se dit que finalement quitte à faire un métier si dangereux autant profiter de la vie.

-Oui pourquoi pas !

Mochi au sakura* : « gâteaux de riz gluant goût sakura ».

Yakisoba* : « soba (nouilles japonaise) cuite avec de la viande et des légumes ».

Ika* : poulpe grillé.

Yakitori* : brochettes de viandes (traduction littérale : « poulet cuit » mais ça peut être des brochettes de bœuf, porc ou poulet).

Frappuchino macha * : ma boisson préférée au Starbucks japonais miammm c'est du thé vert frappé donc glace pillée et crème… un délice.


	10. Un arrêt improvisé

Alors que Kaori avait le regard perdu sur le paysage défilant au-delà de la vitre, Ryô réfléchissait. Il regardait sa partenaire et comprenait le voile de tristesse qui recouvrait ses yeux. Ils avaient passé un magnifique week-end mais malheureusement pour eux, il prenait fin et le retour à la réalité était immédiat. Bien sur il fallait en passer par là mais le nettoyeur eut soudain une idée.

-Dis moi Kaori… on a dépensé combien ce week-end ?

La jeune femme regarda l'homme avec de grands yeux étonnés.

-Heu… pourquoi cette question ?

-Dis-moi. Vu que c'est Miki qui nous a offert ce voyage, finalement nous avons encore un peu d'argent non ?

Kaori regarda Ryô sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir. Oui, il leur restait de l'argent mais que voulait-il en faire ?

-Oui… comme le voyage était gratuit et que tu n'es pas allé faire la fête… nous avons un peu d'argent… mais explique moi pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Ryô fit alors un sourire énigmatique et porta son index à sa bouche pour la barrer.

-Chut ! C'est un secret.

Puis il se leva, laissant seule une Kaori perplexe.

Quelques minutes plus tard le nettoyeur réapparut mais au lieu de se rassoir, il attrapa les bagages et demanda à Kaori de le suivre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Ryô ? demanda-t-elle en se levant précipitamment pour aller à sa suite.

-Viens.

-Mais Ryô ?

Le nettoyeur s'arrêta devant les portes du train et se retourna vers sa partenaire, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Tu voulais découvrir Osaka, non ?

-Oui mais…

-Et bien c'est parti !

Le train se stoppa et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ryô sorti et posa les sacs sur le quai.

-Viens !

Kaori sorti du train et resta toujours aussi surprise de la réaction de son compagnon.

-Je ne comprends pas Ryô… qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

-On rallonge le week-end !

-Mais… et nos billets?

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais arranger ça.

Le nettoyeur parti vers un guichet et après quelques minutes il retourna vers Kaori.

-C'est bon, on a une journée pour découvrir Osaka.

Kaori ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Ryô l'avait fait sortir du train et ils allaient rester une journée sur Osaka.

-Enfin pas tout à fait une journée car on a notre train à 16h mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? Et cette fois on ne peut plus descendre du train !

-Comment as-tu fais ?

-J'ai juste dis qu'on avait un contre temps et qu'on devait rester sur Osaka. En négociant serré, j'ai réussi à faire un changement de train… héhé dis le que je suis fort !

Gonflant le torse, le nettoyeur fit le beau devant Kaori. Cette dernière se mit alors à rire et se jetant dans ses bras, elle le serra fort.

-Merci. C'est super.

-De rien.

Après de longues minutes à marcher dans les rues entourant la gare d'Umeda, le couple de nettoyeurs se retrouva enfin dans une rue beaucoup plus calme et moins fréquentée. Il faut dire que le quartier d'Umeda est très peuplé et assez fashion. Il comprend le plus grand complexe souterrain du Japon et l'immeuble rouge d'Hep five a sa propre grande roue encastrée dans le building même !

-Mais quel monde, on se croirait revenu à Tôkyô ! s'écria Kaori en reprenant son souffle.

-Oui il faut dire que nous sommes dimanche soir, les gens profitent de leur dernier moment de liberté avant de retourner au boulot demain.

-C'est vrai…, tu es fou Ryô, nous aurions du rentrer…

Ryô se tourna vers sa partenaire et de son plus beau sourire répondit :

-Je sais mais j'en avais envie moi aussi.

Ils reprirent la route pour s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin devant un petit hôtel. N'ayant pas le charme du Ryokan de Kyoto, le nettoyeur fit la moue mais il se doutait bien qu'il n'aurait pas un très grand choix à la dernière minute. Une fois la chambre réservée, le couple reparti dans la frénésie d'Umeda, à la recherche d'un restaurant pour le souper.

Longeant Hep Five et le cinéma de la Tôho, Kaori et Ryô marchaient en se tenant la main. Ici aucun risque de se faire surprendre par des ennemis ou même des amis trop curieux. Ils pouvaient être des amoureux ordinaires et papillonner comme n'importe qui. Kaori regardait les vitrines luxueuses, les yeux brillant pendant que Ryô la taquinait gentiment sur ses goûts vestimentaires. A aucun moment il ne regarda une autre femme ou ne fit de réflexion déplacée à son ange. Il se comportait comme un homme aimant et elle comme une jeune femme tout à fait ordinaire et respirant la vie.

-Tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui !

-J'ai repéré un petit resto dans une petite rue en face de la salle de jeu et ça m'a l'air très bien.

-Je te suis.

Se laissant guider, la jeune femme était tout sourire. Elle paraissait épanouie comme jamais elle ne l'avait été et heureuse comme pour la toute première fois. Etre aux côtés de Ryô et partager enfin ses sentiments, lui faisait un bien fou. Un poids avait enfin disparu et elle était légère et enfin bien avec elle-même.

Poussant la porte du restaurant, le couple rentra. La salle était minuscule et à peine une quinzaine de personnes pouvaient s'y restaurer. Le décor était très intime et malgré le lieu qui paraissait assez vétuste, il régnait une ambiance accueillante et bienfaitrice. La serveuse leur présenta la carte des menus et les prix affichés firent siffler le nettoyeur.

-Whaou ! C'est pas cher du tout dis moi ! J'espère qu'il y a à manger dans l'assiette au moins !

-Regarde à côté, lui répondit Kaori en faisant discrètement un signe de la tête pour lui montrer la table voisine.

-Oh ! Ah oui ça va, on va se régaler !

Et ce fut le cas, Ryô prit un menu donburi * avec saumon et mayonnaise et karaage de poulet et Kaori du negitorodon* aussi accompagné de karaage de poulet et mayonnaise. Repus et toujours aussi amoureux, le couple reparti à la découverte du quartier qui s'éclairait enseignes par enseignes à la nuit venue.

Voyant qu'il n'est pas très tard, Kaori proposa à Ryô d'aller dans le quartier de Dôtonbori pour voir le mur d'images, lieu où tout un mur d'enseignes est allumé à la tombée de la nuit. Ils passèrent devant le crabe mécanique géant du restaurant Kani Dôraku et arrivèrent sur le pont où tous les touristes s'arrêtaient pour contempler le grand Glico* allumé et toutes les autres enseignes. La jeune femme ressorti son appareil photo et mitrailla encore le mur, son homme et le mur et elle-même, toujours souriants et riants. Le contraste avec Kyôto était saisissant, loin des temples et de la tranquillité de la ville historique, ici à Osaka, les lumières et la foule se rapprochaient plus de l'ambiance tokyoïte connue des deux nettoyeurs.

La soirée bien avancée, le couple décida de rentrer à Umeda. Ils repartirent alors dans leur petit hôtel où le nettoyeur montra une fois de plus à sa belle, à quel point il était heureux de se retrouver dans ses bras.

La sonnerie du téléphone de Kaori hurlait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Grommelant et agitant les bras dans tous les sens, Ryô ouvrit difficilement les yeux et attrapa l'appareil de malheur pour le tendre à sa partenaire qui se réveillait elle aussi.

-Allo… ? demanda encore la voix ensommeillée de la nettoyeuse.

-Kaori, ma chérie ? C'est Miki !

-Miki…

-Je n'avais pas de tes nouvelles, alors je t'ai appelé… je te réveille ?

La jeune femme mit quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle était. Puis complètement réveillée, elle se redressa pour s'éclaircir la voix.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas grave.

-Vous avez du rentrer tard… je n'attendais à ce que tu m'appelle hier…

-Heu… oui mais en fait… je n'ai pas eu le temps mais je te raconterais tout promis…

Un petit silence s'installa et Miki se mit à rire.

-Je te dérange on dirait. Bon ok, tu me raconteras ! Bisous.

Puis elle raccrocha, laissant Kaori abasourdie.

-Que voulait-elle ? demanda Ryô en enfilant ses vêtements.

-Elle se demandait pourquoi je n'avais pas donné de nouvelles… quelle heure il est ?

Le nettoyeur fit la moue et pointa le réveil du doigt.

-10h.

-Ohh, si on veut visiter un peu, il faut qu'on se bouge !

La jeune femme prit la salle de bain d'assaut et se dépêcha de se préparer. Ryô, lui, se mit à rire et à ranger leurs affaires. Ils se retrouvèrent dehors vers 10h20 se dirigeant vers les lignes de métro.

Pour cette petite journée à Osaka, Kaori avait envie de découvrir le quartier d'America Mura et Tennōji.

America Mura est le quartier fashion « jeune » de la ville. Beaucoup de magasins de vêtements styles américains et de musiques Hip hop. Les lampadaires y sont design et la moyenne d'âge est d'environ 20 ans. Beaucoup d'étrangers trainent dans ce lieu et il y a pas mal de vendeurs noirs qui contrastent avec les jeunes japonais rebelles. Les jeunes filles sont toutes à la pointe de la mode, du style lolita-gothique ou lycéenne BCBG et le lieu est coloré.

Le choc culturel fit son effet sur le couple City Hunter qui eut l'impression d'avoir quitté le Japon. Se sentant légèrement décalé avec le reste de la population, ils décidèrent de prendre la direction de Tennōji au plus vite.

-Pale imitation des Etats-Unis, se moqua Ryô en attrapant sa partenaire par la taille.

Toujours un peu gênée de se rapprochement entre eux, c'est les joues en feu que Kaori suivit Ryô en direction de leur dernière étape.

Le quartier de Tennōji, lui, correspondait plus à Ryô. Vieux quartier d'Osaka, il y respire la tradition japonaise mais aussi les petits truands de quartier. Passant sous un pont où les marchands à la sauvette vendaient des sacs Yves Saint Laurent ou prada de contrefaçon, le couple se laissait guider dans les petites rues où le temps avait l'air figé. Dans une salle commune, des anciens jouaient au Go ou au Shoji*. Kaori resta bouche bée devant ce spectacle si rare de nos jours et Ryô se moquait gentiment d'elle en l'incitant à prendre une photo. Puis ils continuèrent passant devant des pachinkos, coiffeurs de quartiers, magasins de vêtements style friperies, vendeur ambulants de Takoyaki et restaurants en tout genre accompagnés de gros poissons « fugu » en papiers accrochés à chaque angle de rues.

Enfin leurs pas les conduisirent devant la tour Tsutenkaku. Tour en métal grise, à première vue pas super esthétique mais surplombant le quartier comme pouvait si bien le faire la tour de Tôkyô, elle donnait l'impression de dominer le monde sans pour autant le snober. Le couple resta quelques instants devant elle pour prendre la pose sur une photo puis Kaori captura encore des bouts de vie insolite comme un vélo en bois sur lequel un épouvantail trônait fièrement. Puis Ryô faisant le pitre devant un groupe d'enfants qui mangeait des glaces ou le joli cœur avec une vieille dame qui le grondait gentiment.

Seulement vers 14h, le ventre du nettoyeur cria famine et le duo parti à la recherche d'un petit restaurant tranquille. Commandant seulement takoyaki et okonomiyaki*, ils se régalèrent en discutant de cette ville de province si riche et si différente de quartiers en quartiers où il faisait finalement bon vivre. Pourtant dans le discours de Ryô, Kaori comprit que rien ne pouvait égaler Shinjuku dans le cœur du nettoyeur et à cette pensée, la jeune femme le remercia de ce long week-end d'évasion à deux. Ils avaient finalement pas si bien commencé mais en écoutant enfin leur cœur, ils s'étaient trouvés et partageaient maintenant quelque chose de plus fort que leur partenariat. D'ailleurs dans les yeux de l'homme on pouvait voir une lueur différente et une sérénité jusque là inconnue. Il avait un regard plus tendre envers sa partenaire et ses gestes étaient calmes et confiants. Même lui s'en rendait compte et ce constat le fit rire. Lui l'homme de l'ombre se montrait avec Kaori à son bras comme si tout ceci était le plus naturel au monde et comme si ça avait toujours été sa place. Maintenant il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie et qu'il avait prit la bonne décision.

Le sortant de ses réflexions, Kaori regarda sa montre et le remua pour qu'ils repartent en direction de la gare. Cette fois plus d'échappatoire, le retour à Shinjuku était de mise. A regret ils quittèrent ce lieu de vacances pour se remettre en route vers leur vraie vie à Tôkyô.

donburi * = bol de riz accompagné de viande ou poisson sur le dessus. Le terme signifie « bol ».

negitorodon*= donburi au thon cru accompagné d'oignon.

Glico* = compagnie japonaise de confiserie dont la publicité sur le mur des lumières d'Osaka est représentée par un coureur d'athlétisme. Ils sont très connus pour leur « Pocky » du nom de Mikado en France ^^

Shoji*= jeu d'échec japonaise.

okonomiyaki*= sorte d'omelette japonaise composée de porc, fruits de mer, chou et/ ou soba. Plat spécialité du Kansai.


	11. Retour à la maison partie 1

Doucement bercées par le train, deux âmes endormies, tête contre tête, furent réveillées par l'annonce du terminus. D'abord surpris, l'homme s'étira lentement, prenant soin de ne pas heurter sa compagne. D'un sourire, il l'a rassura puis il déposa un tendre baiser sur son front.

Dernier geste de tendresse en public. Ca y est, le retour à Tôkyô annonça un retour aux habitudes prudentes mais aussi une nouvelle vie. La jeune femme attrapant son sac, poussa un soupire. Puis son regard plein de nostalgie, laissa place à une nouvelle Kaori se sentant aimée. Plus forte, elle était prête à tout affronter.

Le couple éloigna du train, dernier témoin de leur amour au grand jour. Une distance raisonnable s'installa entre eux. L'homme marchait devant portant son sac au dessus de son épaule alors que la femme tirait sa petite valise derrière elle et tenait son sac tout contre elle. S'enfonçant dans l'épaisse foule de la gare, ils passaient inaperçu. Personne ne pouvait imaginer leur degré d'intimité à cet instant. Ils ne semblaient même pas se connaître. Puis leur pas les mena à leur voiture sagement garée depuis 4 jours dans le parking souterrain. Sans un mot, ils montèrent à bord et partirent du centre ville pour rejoindre leur quartier.

Poussant la porte de chez eux, Kaori se senti envahi d'un sentiment nouveau. Cet appartement qui avait toujours été le leur depuis toutes ses années de partenariat, prenait un autre sens à ce jour. Il ne serait plus seulement l'appartement qui abrite deux partenaires de travail mais aussi l'appartement d'un jeune couple enfin réuni. Rougissant légèrement à cette pensée, la jeune femme regarde son habituel environnement avec de nouveaux yeux. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle s'imagine déjà sa nouvelle vie. Elle qui en avait rêvé depuis si longtemps, se voit enfin réalisée ! Réalisant que Ryô l'observe, elle se pousse légèrement pour le laisser entrer. Ce dernier ne faisant pas du tout cas des états d'âme de sa partenaire, se dirige nonchalamment vers le canapé et s'y laisse tomber de fatigue. Poussant un soupire las, il jette sa tête en arrière pour regarder la jeune femme toujours devant la porte.

-Tu veux prendre racine ?

Le cœur de Kaori s'emballe. Ce week-end était-il un rêve ? pense la jeune femme voyant l'attitude froide de son partenaire.

Ryô voyant Kaori se crisper, se tourne légèrement vers elle.

-Viens.

Presque mécaniquement, la jeune femme se dirige vers lui. Faisant face au nettoyeur, elle le regarde sans trop comprendre. Ryô lui sourit puis sans la prévenir, attrape son poignet pour l'attirer contre lui. Le cœur battant, Kaori se retrouve sur ses genoux.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Sugar ?

La voix du nettoyeur est douce et ses yeux ne quittent pas un seul instant les yeux noisette de sa partenaire.

-…Rien…

-Tu croyais que j'allais tout oublier ?

Se sentant bête, Kaori n'ose répondre. Rougissant de nouveau, elle préfère se cacher dans le cou de son homme pour qu'il ne voit pas son embarras.

Un rire raisonne dans la pièce. Serrant son étreinte, Ryô force la jeune femme à le regarder.

-Je te l'ai dis… Je ne changerais pas d'avis.

Le sérieux avec lequel il prononça ses mots, fini par rassurer entièrement la nettoyeuse. Appuyant son front contre le sien, elle osa déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ne demandant que ça, l'homme répondit à son baiser.

C'est une Kaori comblée qui appela Miki, juste après avoir prit une bonne douche. S'excusant de ne pas avoir pu l'appeler pour la prévenir qu'ils ne rentraient qu'aujourd'hui, elle lui promit de tout lui raconter le lendemain en allant la voir au café. Filant ensuite pour préparer un petit repas à son partenaire, la jeune femme gagna la cuisine en chantant. Ryô l'observait du coin de l'œil et il du se rendre compte du changement opéré chez elle depuis qu'il lui avait, enfin, ouvert son cœur. Rayonnante serait le mot qui la qualifiait le mieux. Un éternel sourire avait l'air d'avoir élu domicile sur son visage et elle semblait marcher sur un nuage.

Lui-même se sentait léger et heureux comme jamais. Peut-être avait-il le même sourire idiot sur le visage et la même sensation de flottement. Après toutes ses années de privations inutiles, il se rendait enfin compte de sa bêtise.

Se levant, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer son quartier. Les lumières de la nuit brillaient. En face l'appartement de Mick et Kazue montrait la présence de ses occupants. Ryô soupira. Allait-il devenir comme son ancien partenaire ? L'homme d'une seule femme ? Attrapant une cigarette dans ses doigts, il la fit tourner et retourner sur elle-même, tout en réfléchissant à son avenir. Il était sur de vouloir enfin assumer cette relation mais malgré tout, cette peur présente depuis des années ne le quittait pas. Comment allait-il faire pour la protéger ? Devait-il l'entrainer pour en faire une pro ? Ou seulement de quoi l'aider un minimum ? Comment son ami américain faisait-il ? N'avait-il pas ces craintes lui aussi ?

-Ryô ?

La douce voix de Kaori ramena le nettoyeur dans son salon. Il aurait toujours le temps de demander à son ami, si ses craintes étaient fondées ou pas. Pour l'instant la vision de sa partenaire suffit à le rassurer et à tout oublier. Belle comme un cœur avec son tablier de cuisine, le Ryô en mode pervers s'activa. Se précipitant vers elle tel un fauve, il lui sauta dessus les lèvres en avant. Peu habituée, Kaori poussa un cri aigu qui transperça les tympans du pauvre nettoyeur, qui s'arrêta net dans son élan ! Tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Se regardant un instant dans les yeux, la jeune femme reprit la parole.

-Le repas…

-Oui ?

-Il est prêt…

Ryô lui sourit et s'approchant doucement d'elle, il lui murmura :

-Tu es magnifique.

Kaori se figea. Elle le dévisagea et voyant le sérieux de la réflexion, elle devint écarlate.

-Merci.

Le changement d'attitude de Ryô à son égard, la perturbait. Si peu habituée à cela, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire. Le rouge de ses joues témoignaient de son éternel étonnement. Mais elle sentait qu'elle pourrait très bien s'habituer à ces douces paroles.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et le couple se remémora ce précieux week-end à Kyôto. Se regardant quelques photos en riant ou en étant émus. Puis Kaori débarrassa la table avant de partir en direction de sa chambre.

-Tu ne dors pas avec moi ? demanda Ryô, les yeux brillant de tristesse en voyant sa compagne s'éloigner de lui.

-… si bien sur.

Kaori regarda son partenaire et vit un franc sourire sur son visage. Puis lui tendant la main pour qu'elle le suive vers sa chambre, il rajouta :

-Je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi une seule seconde.

Pénétrant dans l'antre du nettoyeur, la jeune femme referma la porte derrière elle. Seul son rire cristallin passa la cloison quelques secondes plus tard, ouvrant ainsi la nouvelle page de leur vie de couple à Tôkyô.


	12. Retour à la maison partie 2

Miki tapotait ses doigts sur le bord du comptoir, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Depuis plus de 2h, elle attendait. Falcon soupira :

-Elle ne va plus tarder…

La jeune femme se tourna vers son époux et le regarda sérieusement :

-Non mais tu te rends compte que Kaori est en retard ! Ce n'est pas normal ça ! Je vais l'appeler !

-Laisse la donc ! Elle ne t'a pas dit à quelle heure elle passerait, non ?

Miki soupira à son tour, elle avait horreur que son mari ait raison et là il avait encore raison. Kaori ne lui avait rien dit de plus au téléphone. Elle ne savait donc pas à quelle heure cette dernière allait venir lui raconter son fameux week-end.

Le tintement de la porte se fit entendre à ce moment là et comme hypnotisée, la barmaid s'écria :

-C'est pas trop tôt !

-Quoi ? demanda la voix masculine.

Dépitée, Miki s'effondra sur le comptoir.

-Oh Mick… c'est toi…

-Sympa l'accueil ! Merci Miki !

Falcon se tourna pour cacher son sourire et Miki se redressa pour saluer plus correctement son ami.

-Désolée, mais je ne t'attendais pas…

L'américain s'avança puis prit place en face d'elle.

-Tu attendais peut-être Kaori ? C'est ça ?

Comme s'il remuait le couteau dans la plaie, Mick éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Il est presque midi et Kaori n'est pas là ! Je suis inquiète !

-Tu ne devrais pas…s'aventura Mick.

Surprise la jeune femme fixa son interlocuteur. Ce dernier avait toujours un sourire énigmatique dessinait sur le visage. Puis se tournant vers Umibozu, il lui demanda un café comme si de rien n'était.

-Attends ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? insista Miki de plus en plus à fleur de peau.

L'américain regarda alors la barmaid dans les yeux et sérieusement il lui répondit :

-Car elle fait des grosses bêtises, si tu veux mon avis…

Interloquée, l'ex-mercenaire ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Quelles bêtises ?

Miki était si concentrée sur Mick, qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la porte d'entrée.

-Bonjour Saeko, lança Falcon alors qu'il posait le café devant Mick.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors de quelles bêtises vous êtes en train de parler ?

-Ma belle inspectrice, je ne te le dirais que si j'ai le droit de goûter à tes lèvres… commença Mick en passant en mode pervers auprès de la nouvelle arrivante.

Ne prétend pas plus d'attention à l'homme que sa chaussure à talon qui elle, lui laissa une belle marque sur le visage, Saeko continua son interrogatoire avec Miki.

- Alors dites-moi !

Miki lui servit à son tour un café et levant les épaules, elle répondit :

-Je ne sais pas ce que raconte Mick. Des inepties comme toujours…

-Mouai… enfin bon, je vois que Ryô n'est toujours pas là. Je vais l'attendre un peu.

Le petit groupe reparti sur divers sujets, laissant les aiguilles de l'horloge avançaient.

Kaori marchait d'un pas léger. Elle s'était levée plus tard qu'à son habitude mais ne s'en souciait guère. Ce matin marquait le début d'une nouvelle vie qui s'annonçait sous les meilleurs cieux. Se réveiller dans les bras de Ryô, vous change une femme ! Et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que Kaori pénétra dans la gare en cette fin de matinée. Arrivée devant le tableau des messages, elle ne s'offusqua pas de ne pas trouver d'XYZ. Et c'est le cœur toujours aussi bondissant qu'elle se dirigea vers le Cat's Eye.

Ryô marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Pas de drague intempestive pour les jeunes femmes du quartier, l'étalon de Shinjuku avait plutôt l'air rêveur ce matin. D'ailleurs les commerçants s'en étonnaient, le voyant si « tranquille » pour une fois. Les mains dans les poches, il avançait d'un pas sur vers le café de ses amis.

Quand Kaori passa la porte du Cat's, elle fut accueillit par 4 paires d'yeux inquisiteurs. Toussotant, elle faillit faire demi-tour.

-Ahh te voilà enfin ! s'écria Miki, qui arrivait déjà à sa hauteur.

-Oui…

Timidement la jeune femme rentra dans le café. Miki la prit dans ses bras et les regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu arrives bien tard !

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, la nettoyeuse eut un rire nerveux. Elle ne voulait rien cacher à son amie mais elle ne voulait pas lui parler de son petit week-end devant Mick et encore moins Saeko.

-J'avais pleins de lessive à faire…essaya-t-elle de se justifier.

-Des lessives ? questionna Mick non sans avoir un sourire de sous entendus.

Kaori commençait à rougir quand Saeko prit la parole :

-Ryô n'est pas avec toi ?

-Nous ne sommes pas collés !

-Je le sais ! répondit l'inspectrice, étonnée de la réaction de Kaori. Mais j'avais à lui parler…

-Encore une mission ? demanda la nettoyeuse qui reprenait un peu d'aplomb.

Saeko se mit à rire mais ne lui répondit pas. Kaori se vexa et préféra s'asseoir sur son tabouret pour prendre le café fumant que Falcon lui tendait.

-De toute façon, il ne t'aidera pas cette fois !

Saeko regarda étonnée la jeune femme et prenant une pose plus aguicheuse, elle se mit à sourire :

-Pourquoi ? Je pense moi au contraire qu'il me dira oui, comme d'habitude.

Agacée, Kaori ne répondit pas et préféra se bruler la langue avec son café. Mick et Miki regardaient leur amie se désespérer encore à cause de Saeko.

Alors que l'américain allait prendre la défense de Kaori, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. L'homme brun fit un tour d'horizon et salua ses amis. Il s'avança doucement et prit place aux côtés de sa partenaire commandant à son tour un café aux patrons des lieux. Tous restèrent stupéfaits de ne pas le voir sauter ni sur Miki ni sur Saeko mais personne n'osait plus parler. Rompant le silence, l'inspectrice se colla à lui en prenant une voix sensuelle :

-Mon petit Ryô…tu pourrais m'accorder un peu de ton temps ?

Ne voyant aucune réaction de la part du nettoyeur, Saeko redoubla de persuasion :

-Et je te promets une belle récompense…

Se collant encore plus à lui, elle laissait entrapercevoir son décolleté plongeant. Pourtant Ryô ne la regarda même pas. Puis d'une voix douce, il daigna répondre à la jeune femme :

-Désolé Saeko mais je ne suis pas intéressé.

Stupéfaits, le café fut plongé dans un silence total.

Kazue pénétra dans le café et regarda tous ses amis avec de grands yeux étonnés. Mick avait la bouche à moitié ouverte, Saeko avait le visage défait et Miki fixait Ryô avec des yeux interloqués. Seul Falcon continuait à essuyer ses verres. Ne sachant quoi faire, la jeune femme resta sur le pas de la porte. Spectatrice de la scène qui se jouait devant elle, elle resta en retrait pour mieux comprendre.

-Attends Ryô ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? demandait la barmaid qui avait l'impression de ne plus rien comprendre. Même Kaori interrogeait du regard son partenaire.

-Je vois que Kaori ne vous à rien dit… Comme je l'ai dis à Saeko, j'arrête de l'aider pour un oui ou pour un non sans l'accord de ma partenaire. Et c'est valable pour vous tous.

Miki dévisagea son amie puis regarda à nouveau Ryô.

Saeko, elle, ne semblait pas pouvoir sans remettre. Essayant pourtant une dernière fois de lui faire du charme, la jeune femme sorti un calepin.

-Je mets par écris que je te rembourserais TOUT ce que je te dois.

Kaori, fébrile, s'attendait à un feu d'artifice de testostérone venant de son partenaire pourtant celui-ci ne broncha pas.

-Désolé Saeko mais je ne suis pas intéressé. D'ailleurs, tu peux enlever toutes tes dettes, la maison t'en fait cadeau.

-QUOI ? crièrent en cœur Miki, Mick, Saeko et Kaori.

Ryô surprit de ce hurlement collectif, perdit un peu de son sérieux.

-Mais vous voulez me rendre sourd ou quoi ? dit-il en se frottant les oreilles.

-Ryô, tu es malade ? demanda la première Miki, remise de ses émotions.

-Oui mec ! Répond ? s'inquiéta Mick.

Le japonais se leva et sourit à Kaori.

-On rentre ?

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi faire.

-Attend Ryô, répond ? Tu es malade ou quoi ? demanda Mick de plus en plus surprit de la tournure des choses.

Ryô tendit la main à sa partenaire et l'incita du regard à se lever.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et attrapa la main de l'homme. Passant devant Kazue, le couple la salua brièvement puis parti.

Le café était plongé à nouveau dans le silence jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière pousse un cri de surprise :

-Vous avez vu ?

Tous la regardaient sans comprendre.

-Quoi ? demanda l'américain en sortant de sa léthargie.

-Ils se tiennent par la main ! hurla presque Kazue en se retournant pour regarder le couple s'enfoncer dans la foule.

Miki, Saeko et Mick se précipitèrent vers la porte pour voir de leurs yeux le spectacle. Seul Falcon, resté en retrait, souriait. Lui avait comprit bien avant l'arrivée de Ryô le changement opéré dans le couple City Hunter.


	13. Forever City Hunter

La main de Ryô serrait fortement celle de sa partenaire. Tous les regards de la rue se tournaient vers eux. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple tout à fait normal à l'exception près qu'ils dégageaient un magnétisme incroyable. Légèrement gênée d'attirer tant l'attention, Kaori rougit et baissa les yeux.

-Tu as honte de moi ? demanda la voix masculine qui l'accompagnée.

Surprise, Kaori stoppa et regarda son partenaire.

-Non pourquoi ?

-Alors pourquoi baisses-tu la tête ?

-…tout le monde nous regarde…

-Et alors ?

De plus en plus surprise des réactions de Ryô, Kaori ne savait plus quoi dire.

-Je n'en ai pas l'habitude… C'est tout.

Ryô éclata de rire et entraina sa partenaire vers le parc.

Un peu plus seuls à l'écart des regards, le couple s'installa sur un banc.

-Ryô ?

La voix de Kaori était faible, elle paraissait avoir peur de lui parler.

-Oui, que veux-tu me demander ?

Avalant une longue bouffée d'air, la nettoyeuse le regarda dans les yeux :

-C'est vrai ce que tu as dis à Saeko ? Je veux dire… Tu lui fais cadeau de toutes ses dettes ?

Ryô éclata encore d'un rire franc. Au bord des larmes, il reprit son souffle et regarda avec tendresse Kaori.

-Oui.

-Mais ? Tu en es sur ?

-Tu doutes de moi ?

Kaori se sentait dépassé. Tout allait si vite qu'elle ne savait plus quoi croire.

-Kaori. Regardes moi.

Ryô prit le visage de la jeune femme en coupe avec ses mains et la fixa avec douceur.

-Je sais que je n'ai jamais été très correct avec toi et surtout quand cela concernait le boulot et encore plus Saeko… mais j'ai pris conscience que si je voulais que ça marche entre nous il fallait que je te fasse confiance et que tu prennes aussi part à mes décisions. Mon petit jeu avec Saeko n'a que trop duré, il est tant qu'arrêter ces bêtises et de me comporter en adulte.

Interdite, Kaori regardait intensément son homme et comprit à quel point il était sérieux. Jamais Ryô ne lui aurait dit de telles choses s'il ne les pensait pas. Elle se sentait émue et tout à la fois remplie d'une joie immense.

-Merci, dit-elle en refermant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ryô resserra son étreinte autour d'elle et sourit tout simplement. Il avait prit des décisions qui changeaient sa vie mais ne le regrettait pas.

-Mais ! continua Kaori en s'éloigna légèrement de lui. Et le fait de ne pas s'afficher en public ? La question de ma protection ? Qu'est ce qui t'as fait changé d'avis ?

Ryô comprit que Kaori avait toujours peur qu'il recule. Elle devait penser que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, comme il avait toujours dit que cette situation était impossible entre eux à cause de leur situation, elle ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi d'un coup il changeait d'avis.

-Je grandis Kaori. J'apprends. J'ai vu comment faisaient Mick et Falcon et je pense que je serais capable de faire la même chose. Te protéger tout en étant avec toi… il m'a fallut du temps mais maintenant je sais que je peux le faire.

Les larmes ne purent être retenues, coulant le long des joues de Kaori, libérant la pression que subissait la jeune femme depuis tant d'année. Elle se cacha dans le cou de Ryô et pleura silencieusement. Après tant de souffrance, la libération était salutaire. Il resserra son étreinte et lui murmura des mots rassurants. Le temps du jeu du chat et de la souris était enfin fini, le nettoyeur assumait enfin son amour pour elle.

Cat's Eye, une semaine plus tard.

Mick passa la porte d'un pas las. Il était bien trop tôt pour lui. Soupirant, il s'avachit sur un tabouret.

-Salut Mick ! lança Miki, de très bonne humeur.

-Hum….

-Oula ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien ! répondit la jeune femme en voyant la mine affreuse de son ami.

-Je suis fatigué ! Et on m'a sorti du lit ! Je déteste ça !

-Kazue t'a forcé à te lever ?

-Nonnnn ! C'est Ryô qui m'a appelé pour le rejoindre ici ! Je le hais ! Je faisais un rêve magnifique ! se plaignit l'américain les yeux larmoyants.

-Ryô ? Il a appelé aussi tout à l'heure pour que Falcon et moi nous le recevions ici… je me demande ce qu'il nous veut ?

-En tout cas depuis qu'il est avec Kaori, je ne le reconnais plus ! Il a appelé à 8h30 du matin ! Je dors moi !

Mick continuait ses jérémiades tout en pleurnichant quand la porte du café s'ouvrit sur un Ryô de très bonne humeur.

-Salut tout le monde !

-Bonjour Ryô ! Que nous vaut se plaisir de si bonne heure ? demanda Miki en exagérant la fin de la phrase, ce qui lui valut un regard mécontent de la part de Mick.

-Où est Falcon ?

-Il fait des courses, il ne devrait plus tarder.

-Alors on l'attend. Un café s'il te plait.

Miki regarda le nettoyeur avec interrogation mais passa à la préparation de son café, Mick quant à lui se tourna vers son acolyte et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

-Tu sais que je dormais quand tu as appelé ?

-Je sais.

-Et ça ne te fais rien de réveiller les gens comme ça ? s'insurgea le blond devant la tranquillité du japonais.

-Non.

Mick s'agitait sur son tabouret.

-Tu as intérêt d'avoir une très bonne explication autrement…

-Autrement tu… commença Ryô avec un brin de défit dans la voix alors que Falcon passait le pas de la porte.

-Mick, Ryô.

-Falcon, salua à son tour le nettoyeur.

-Bon maintenant que Falcon est là, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu m'as réveillé de si tôt ?

Ryô émit un petit sourire et bu tranquillement une gorgée de son café alors que tous attendaient une explication. Puis lentement il sorti une petite boite de sa poche et la posa sur le comptoir. Un silence gêné s'installa alors dans le café. Personne n'osait prendre la parole. Puis Mick se ressaisit et poussa un grand cri :

-Ahhhhhh, tu veux m'épouser ?

Miki tomba à la renverse et Ryô fusilla du regard l'américain qui se calma instantanément.

-Attend Ryô… Tu vas demander Kaori en mariage ? demanda Miki en reprenant contenance.

L'homme ne répondit pas de suite. Se sentant gêné, il détourna le regard un instant.

-C'est pas vrai ! J'en reviens pas ! hurla littéralement Mick. Tu vas épouser Kaori ?

Ryô se calma et enchaina naturellement :

-Et j'aimerais que vous m'aidiez à tout organiser.

Le petit groupe de trois n'en revenait pas. Miki fixait le nettoyeur avec de grands yeux ronds et Mick avait la bouche pendante. Seul Falcon paraissait impassible pourtant il était tout autant surpris.

-J'ai bien réfléchit et je pense que si nous nous marions il n'y aura plus aucune ambigüité entre Kaori et moi.

Malheureusement je ne peux pas faire ça dans les règles au vu de la loi mais le symbole est très important pour Kaori.

Miki n'en revenait toujours pas et elle du s'assoir pour ne pas tomber. Emue à en avoir les larmes aux yeux, la jeune femme attrapa la petite boite pour être sure de ne pas rêver. La bague était magnifique. Simple mais d'une très grande beauté, l'or blanc était rehaussé d'un solitaire d'une belle taille.

-Comment as-tu pu acheter un bijou pareil ? demanda l'américain en sifflant voyant le contenu de l'écrin.

-J'ai pris dans ma réserve personnelle.

-Elle est magnifique, Kaori va adoré, continua Miki.

-Je sais, dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai pensé à elle.

Jusque-là silencieux, Falcon prit la parole :

-Qu'attends-tu de nous Ryô ?

-Oui… Miki, je pense ne pas trop m'avancer en te demandant d'être la demoiselle d'honneur de Kaori, alors si tu pouvais faire tous ce qui incombe en tant que tel… je te serrait très reconnaissant.

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et sautant au cou de Ryô elle accepta sans plus attendre.

-Falcon si tu pouvais m'aider pour le lieu de la cérémonie…

-Hum.

-Mick…

Ryô regarda son compère de toujours et posa sa main sur son épaule.

-Si tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

L'américain fut pris d'une vague d'émotion mais ne voulant la montrer, il se mit à rire bêtement.

-Bien sur…

-Mais Ryô ? Tu ne demanda pas à la principale intéressée ? interrogea Miki.

-En fait si je vais le faire mais comme j'aimerais que tout ce fasse assez vite, je prends les devants. Avec votre aide, je pense qu'on pourrait organiser ça pour la fin du mois.

-Mais ça ne laisse que 15 jours ! cria Miki en se relevant. Pourquoi es-tu si pressé ?

-J'ai déjà trop fait attendre Kaori, répondit simplement Ryô en se levant pour prendre congés de ses amis.

-Attend, s'interposa Mick. Kaori n'est pas enceinte au moins ?

Ryô tomba à la renverse.

-Non abruti ! Je veux simplement ne plus perdre de temps, j'ai déjà perdu de nombreuses années à cause de ma bêtise, maintenant je veux vivre à fond.

-Nous sommes avec toi Ryô, compte sur nous, répondit simplement Falcon.

-Merci.

Appartement de City Hunter, fin du repas.

Kaori regardait Ryô finir son assiette. Depuis qu'il était rentré, elle le trouvait bizarre. Il ne lui avait pourtant rien dit de particulier mais son comportement était différent. Il paraissait nerveux. Débarrassant la table, la jeune femme se posait mille questions. Ils avaient passé une magnifique semaine, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait pas imaginer que vivre au grand jour son amour avec Ryô lui apporterait autant de bien être mais ce soir elle avait l'impression que son beau rêve allait tourner court. Légèrement tremblante, elle commença la vaisselle comme pour éviter une éventuelle confrontation.

-Tu veux un café ? lui demanda Ryô en pénétrant à son tour dans la cuisine.

-Si tu veux…

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

S'approchant d'elle, il l'enlaça par derrière refermant ses bras contre son ventre.

-Non, non tout va bien…

-Kaori ?

-Ok… Je me demande ce que tu as… Tu es bizarre…

Ryô se tût alors. Desserrant son étreinte, il sorti de la pièce sans un mot. Intriguée et morte de peur, Kaori le suivit pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ryô montait les escaliers pour aller sur le toit, Kaori en fit autant. Le long des marches, la jeune femme vit avec surprise des bougies éclairées faisant un chemin lumineux. La porte du toit s'ouvrit sur l'homme et se referma aussi vite. Kaori, le cœur battant, la poussa lentement. La nuit était magnifique, remplie d'étoiles. L'air était assez froid, ce qui la fit frissonner mais son regard fut attiré par un autre chemin lumineux qui finissait aux pieds du nettoyeur. Marchant lentement, elle le rejoignit.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle avec une toute petite voix.

Il ne lui répondit rien mais posa un genou à terre. Kaori frissonna à nouveau mais cette fois, le froid n'y était pour rien.

-Ryô ?

Levant les yeux vers son ange, il lui attrapa la main puis sa voix résonna.

-Kaori… cette semaine, j'ai ouvert les yeux sur notre vie. Et je me suis rendu compte à quel point je t'aimais. Je t'ai fais tant souffrir que je te suis reconnaissant de m'avoir si longuement attendu mais je te promet maintenant que tu n'auras plus à attendre… Kaori…

-Ryô…

La jeune femme était déstabilisée.

-Veux-tu… m'épouser ?

Le cœur de Kaori rata un battement. Ryô sorti l'écrin et l'ouvrit puis le tendit à son ange dont les larmes perlaient déjà aux bords de ses yeux.

Fébrilement elle prit l'écrin et fixa la bague puis elle regarda à nouveau son partenaire.

-Ryô… tu n'as pas à faire ça…

-Répond moi Kaori.

-… Oui… oui je le veux !

Passant la bague au doigt de la jeune femme, Ryô se releva et déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi, Ryô, je t'aime.

Les deux amants s'étreignirent sous le regard bienveillant des étoiles et de la lune qui déjà donnaient leur consentement.

-Kaori, c'est toi et moi pour toujours…


End file.
